Not Willing to Risk It
by History Princess 1986
Summary: Another chemo story. Better than the summary I promise. Link to pics associated with this story can be found on my profile.
1. Not Willing to Risk It

First off, I do not own Scandal. All of its wonderful characters and story lines belong to the amazing Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Second I would like to thank lazysunday30 and CFCfan1 for responding to my challenge, You both produced amazing stories and also helped me get past my own writers block so that I could produce my own story about Fitz hearing about "Olivia Pope" receiving chemo. Third, I know that I need to update Roses are Red, I will soon I promise. I am a busy law student and then had to get this story out of my head.

To help you figure out who is talking remember the following.

**Fitz=Bold Type**

Anyone Fitz is talking to= regular font

_Thoughts = Italics_

Enjoy! And Please Review!

President Fitzgerald Grant III leaned back in his chair in his private office off the oval and sighed. It has been a long day. They were still 5 votes short on an education finance bill his administration had had in the works since shortly after he had taken office. The he and Cyrus had meet with 3 "on the fence" congressman late this afternoon but had failed to secure definite support. The birth of his son Benjamin Oliver Grant two months ago has also meant that sleep had been even less common than it had been before, especially since Fitz had continued to frequently spend his nights sleeping in the nursery.

Looking through the information he had spread out before him, he realized he was missing a file on one of the congressman they were to meet with tomorrow he remembered that Cyrus had the file earlier. He decided he needed to stretch his legs so he got up and headed to Cyrus' office down the hall. When he arrived, he noticed Cyrus was not there, but he noticed a stack of files on Cyrus' desk. He figured that the file he was looking for was likely in that stack and rather than waiting to find Cyrus , he though he could just quickly look through and locate the file and head back to his office.

As he started to search though the files, one caught his eye. It was labeled "Olivia Pope". Fitz's breath caught. It has been four months since the night he had told Olivia he was letting her go that night in the restaurant. The only things that had kept him from calling her or visiting her taking it all back was knowing that the back and forth relationship was just as painful to Olivia as it was to him and the determination that once he had fulfilled his obligation to the American people he would be free to once again to pursue her. He missed her like made though. He relished the few times he had caught her on the news, doing press releases for her clients. And truthfully, he still had the FBI and secret service keep some tabs on Olivia, just to help make sure that she was safe.

Fitz could no sooner have stopped himself from opening the file than he could have stopped breathing. Any little but of information on Olivia was like food to a dying man for him. Once he did, he quickly realized it was part of the NSA's information the woman he loved. There were a few photos of Olivia with her colleagues and clients. Some financial reports and some phone call transcripts and photo copies of some of Olivia's mail. One item quickly caught Fitz's eye. It was a appeared to be a bill from Lincoln Memorial Hospital. Had Olivia been sick? Hurt? When Fitz looked down to the itemized expenses, his heart stopped. One word popped out at him and he could not tear his eyes away. "Chemotherapy". Fitz stood frozen in his spot.

_Olivia has cancer. Livie has cancer. My Livie has cancer. My Livie could die._

Fitz's thoughts were interrupted by and entrance of his chief of staff into the room.

"Mr. President, what are you doing in my office? How can I help you?"

Upon hearing Cyrus' voice, Fitz became enraged.

"**How could you keep this from me?"**

" I am not sure what you are referring to Mr. President" Cyrus said cautiously.

"**I am taking about Olivia having cancer. How could you keep that from me?"** Fitz almost yelled as he shoved the hospital bill into Cyrus' hands.

" Mr. President, I have not had a chance to talk with Olivia since this came across my desk. "

"**You should have brought this to my attention the moment you first say it. Beyond being my chief of staff, I though you were my friend Cyrus. You know my feelings for Olivia."**

"Mr. President, I was under the impression that whatever was between you and Olivia was over, that you had let her go."

"**You really believed that I stopped loving Olivia? That we could ever be over? We will never be over. Never" **As he stated this Fitz threw the rest of the file at Cyrus and walked out the door. As he passed his secretary he stopped.

"**Get my personal attorney on the phone now." **

"Yes sir"

Once he reached his office, he turned and addressed the two secret service agents behind him.

"**I want transport to Olivia Pope's in two hours. Make it happen. Same deal as before. Keep your presence minimal. I don't want to add any more stress to Ms. Pope by risking this visit turning into a media circus."**

"Mr. President, I have Mr. Lywood holding on line 1 for you." Came his secretary's voice over the phone intercom.

"**Thank you."**

Olivia Pope was sitting on the couch watching 10 o'clock news with a glass of her favorite wine when she heard a knock at her door. Before answering the door, she looked through her peephole and saw a very determined President Fitzgerald Grant III standing at her door. Three secret service agents stood close behind him.

_What is he doing here? _Was the question that ran through her head and she was tempted to not open the door. The event of that night a few months ago when he had "let her go" were still to fresh in her mind. The pain still to raw. But she knew he would not go away, so she sighed and opened the door.

She had not even managed to fully shut the door behind him before he started talking.

"**I am divorcing Mellie, the lawyers have instructions to do whatever it takes to get it taken care of within the shortest time possible. The day after the divorce is final, we are getting married. Decide what kind of wedding you want and it will be taken care of. Be ready to meet with my lawyer about all the legal paperwork. And I am sure Cyrus would appreciate your help with the press release.**"

"Mr. President…"

"**You can not talk me out of this Olivia, so do not even try. You are not going through this without me by your side. God forbid the worst happens, I will not accept having not been your husband at least for a little while. And if you do take a turn for the worst, I will not allow there to be any possibility that I will be kept from your side. And no one but me will have your medical power of attorney, no one."**

"Fitz, I …."

"**Liv, I have already said you can't talk me out of this. Now I need to know how bad it is? What is the prognosis? Exactly what type is it? What stage? What treatments are they recommending? What….." **

"FITZGERALD GRANT…..STOP, What are you talking about?"

"**I know Liv"**

"You know what?"

"**I know that you have been receiving chemotherapy"**

"How….."

"**It doesn't matter how. I cannot believe that you did tell me. Is that why you pushed me away in the forest? You know what that does not matter right now. But have not doubt that you will explain that at a latter date. Now answer my earlier questions"**

"Fitz, I don't have cancer"

"**Olivia Carolyn Pope, don't try and lie about this. "**

"I'm not. Fitz, it is for a client."

"**What?" **Fitz asked this with a very confused look on his face.

"It is for a client. They need to keep their condition out of the press. Booking under my name was the best way to do that. That is all I can tell you."

"**You don't have cancer?"**

"No"

"**Thank god"** Was all Fitz could say as the adrenaline that he sat down heavily on the sofa.

"So now you need to call your lawyers and stop all proceedings. You will need them to all sign a non-disclosure agreement agreeing to not reveal anything. Find out if any of them have talked about to someone else we will need to get to. We will also want to have a back up press release. Maybe something along the lines of being worried about Mellie and how worried you were that the stress of being First Lady could affect her health and the babies and that fear made you act irrationally." Olivia started firing off these instructions in her typical no nonsense "fixer" fasion.

"**No"**

"What do you mean …no?"

"**I mean no, I am not stopping the divorce proceedings. Everything I said is still happening. I am ending my shame of a marriage and you and I are getting married as soon as I can make it happen."**

"Fitz…." Olivia started but was interrupted by Fitz

"**Olivia, I just spent several hours terrified that you were possibly dying. Terrified that I wouldn't have enough time to fix the mess I made, to get to spend years married to you"**

"Fitz, I am fine and you need to think rationally. Maybe in once you have finished your time as president we can think about….."

"**No. Livie, you may not have cancer, but there are still an infinite number of things that could kill either of us. Even if we both hadn't made our fair share of enemies over the years, there are so many things that can happen to anyone. What tonight has made me realize is that I am not willing to risk it. Like I said, if anything were to happen to you, I am not willing to be kept away because I am not family. I am not willing to allow someone else to make medical decisions if you can't. And if something were to happen to me, I want you by my side. I want YOU to have all the benefits that would come from being my widow. So we are getting married. Tell me you don't love me, don't want to be my wife. I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me you do not want to spend the rest of our lives together."**

"I can't"

"**You can't?"**

"I can't tell you I don't love you. But Fitz, this could end your presidency."

"**Not this term. This will be about me getting a divorce. Even if they try, do you really think they will be able to impeach me for doing something legally that millions people do? It might mean I don't get reelected, but I can live with that, there is no guarantee of reelection if I were to stay with Mellie, which I will not be."**

"There is nothing I can say to talk you out of this is there?" Olivia asked. Looking deep into Fitz's eyes, trying to discern the truth of everything he has said.

"**Absolutely nothing"**

After several tense moment in which the two just starred at each other, Olivia made her decision.

"Alright, under one condition."

"**What is that condition?"**

"After the divorce, we get married, but it is kept secret from the public. After 6 months we can start to "date" publically telling the press that nothing started between us until after you and Mellie were officially over. After the next election, whether or not you get reelected we can look into a "public" engagement and marriage". This way we get what you want…the legal ties and chance to be together, but we minimize impact of the resulting scandal on your presidency. The divorce is going to do enough damage. We are not the only ones that worked hard to get you elected in the first place, we owe it to them to not just throw everything away. Agreed?"

"**Agreed, now were need a kiss to seal the deal. Come here."**

Well that is it. Please review!


	2. The Wedding

So….. I was originally planning on making this story a one shot. However, after reading the reviews that have been posted so far (Thank you to everyone who did post a review. They make me feel so happy. Please continue to review) it would seem that the first chapter did not come off as a one shot, so I have decided to make it a multi chapter story. Hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing!

Oh ….. again, I do not own Scandal or anything having to do with it. Do not sue me!

Olivia looked in the mirror after she finished applying her lipstick. She smoothed her dress, took a deep breath to steady herself and headed out the door. Headed to her wedding. The months since Fitz had shown up at her apartment thinking she had cancer had been surreal. They had managed to keep the divorce proceedings out of the press until all negotiations had been complete. The public response once Fitz and Mellie had come forward at a press conference announcing their divorce was what everyone had expected and prepared for. The liberals were accusing the president of lying, but were unsuccessful in convincing enough people that impeachment proceedings were warranted. Just as Fitz had told her that night at her apartment, divorce was something millions of Americans had gone through and not in itself an impeachable offense. The far right were complaining about Fitz's "poor" family values. However, just like all scandals, there is eventually something new to take its place. Though still fairly talked about, the fervor over the issue was already starting to die down and everyone was turning to more important issues such as the economy. Fitz's approval ratings had taken a hit after the announcement, but empathic public pleas to respect his children's privacy and leave them alone during this tough time had shown Fitz to be a protective and devoted father. Under Olivia's guidance, Fitz had also increased the number of public appearances he did at places like hospitals, shelters and the like. He had also eventually managed to pressure enough congressmen into supporting his administrations education finance bill. This combination had resulted in Fitz's approval rating slowly heading back up.

As for divorce, as he promised, Fitz was willing to do whatever it took, offer Mellie whatever she wanted to get it to happen. Despite this willingness, things had still been very nasty. Mellie was not happy about the possibility of giving up her position of First Lady and had fought losing that position with a passion. It was only when Olivia presented Mellie with information they had gather proving that Mellie had cheated her way into law school that she had finally backed down. Mellie's wealthy father had paid to make her true LSAT score and undergraduate GPA disappear and higher numbers put it their place. Olivia also had evidence that Mellie really did have an affair with the head of the literacy charity during Fitz's campaign for president. Mellie had future political aspirations and knew that she couldn't afford either of these issues to come to light if she wanted to succeed. So in the end she had given in. In the process she had taken the bulk of her and Fitz's marital assets and 25% of his personal assets. Another aspect of the divorce decree included an agreement never to reveal what she knew about Fitz's affairs with Olivia or Amanda Tanner. Fitz and Mellie had also agreed to share custody of their three children until the end of Fitz's presidency when he would take primary custody of any of the children that were still minors (_Author's Note: though I do not remember Karen and Gerry's precise ages having been revealed on the show, my sense is that at least Karen is currently a teenager or at least a preteen. Therefore, if Fitz gets reelected she may no longer be a minor once his second term is done.)_ Fitz and Mellie were actually surprised at how well Karen and Gerry had actually taken the divorce. They had never realized just how much of their distain for each other their children had actually seen. Both children seemed almost relieved that they would no longer have to put up with their hostile parent forced into living and interacting with each other on a daily basis. As for Fitz's relationship with Olivia. Gerry was just happy to have Olivia around (he had always had quite the crush on her) and Karen found the fact that her father had found his true love and soul mate "so romantic."

The divorce negotiations had taken about six weeks and six weeks after that Fitz was a free man. As promised, the day after the divorce was final, he and Olivia were getting married, which is why Olivia was currently wearing a simple, elegant white dress and heading to the White Houses' Green Room where Fitz was waiting with his two older children, Cyrus and James, all of the employees of Olivia Pope and Associates and a judge that would perform the ceremony that would make Fitz and Olivia man and wife.

When she reached the Green Room, Fitz was standing by the door waiting for her. When he saw his bride, his breath was taken away at how radiant she was. He didn't think it was possible for him to find Olivia more beautiful than he already did, but seeing her in a white dress ready to marry him, she was even more stunning that she had ever been before. Olivia was also taking in how wonderful her groom looked _(Authors Note: Picture of how Fitz looks and the dress Olivia would be wearing are in my profile)._ For several moments, the two just stood there, just soaking each other in. Once he was able to speak again, he reached out his hand for her.

"**You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Shall we?"**

"We shall Mr. President"

Holding hands the two walked together into the room and up to where the judge was waiting to marry them. They had both agreed that a basic ceremony was best. Once they were able to go public with their relationship, they would have the bigger ceremony with personal vows and lots of guests. However, for the ceremony that would actually bind them to each other forever, they wanted only family and their closest friends around. Keeping it simple also limited the number of people who knew, limiting the possibility that their relationship came to light before they their "first date" in a few months.

"Are you both ready to begin?" the judge asked

"**Been ready for years." **

"Alright then, let us begin." The judge said with a chuckle at Fitz's response.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, do you take Olivia Carolyn Pope, to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all other and holding only unto her?"

"**I do"**

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, do you take Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, to be your Husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all other and holding only unto him?"

(Olivia) "I do"

" The wedding ring is a symbol of unity, a circle unbroken, without beginning or end. And today, Olivia and Fitzgerald give and receive these rings as demonstrations of their vows to make their life one, to work at all times to create a love that is whole and unbroken, and to love each other without end.

"Mr. President, please place this ring on Ms. Pope's finger and repeat after me. Olivia, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"**Olivia, I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife."**

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. "

"**Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. "**

"I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths."

"**I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths" **

"I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help."

"**I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help."**

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

"**I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."**

"Ms. Pope, please place this ring on the President's finger repeat after me. Fitzgerald, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband."

(Olivia) "Fitzgerald, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. "

(Olivia) "Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. "

"I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths."

(Olivia) "I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths"

"I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help."

(Olivia) "I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help."

"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

(Olivia)"I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

" Fitzgerald and Olivia, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust- to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication- to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith, to be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. In addition, it will take commitment, to hold true to the journey, you both now pledge to share together. Fitzgerald and Olivia, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations. Mr. President you may kiss your bride."

Everyone in the room cheered as Fitz leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his wife's lips. After the kiss, Fitz and Olivia turned towards everyone else in the room wife smiles on their faces.

"**Alright everyone, cake and champagne in the residence." **Fitz instructed and chuckled when he heard his son cheer loudly at the mention of cake.

For the next hour, Fitz and Olivia enjoyed cake and champagne in the company of many of those they most cherished. Even Cyrus, who had violently opposed Fitz's divorce and remarriage at first because of the scandal it would cause but eventually realized that he could not stop it from happening, congratulated the happy couple.

After sending Karen and Gerry to finish their homework and get ready for bed, the happy couple thanked the rest of their guests and sent them on their way.

"**Well Mrs. Grant, I think it is time for us to retire for the night."**

"I agree Mr. Grant"

The two exchanged a sweet kiss before Fitz took Olivia's hand and started to lead her to their bedroom. As they passed Tom and Hal in the hallway Fitz turned to them.

"**If you let anyone interrupt us tonight, it better because someone is dead or dying. Good night." **Fitz told the guards before sweeping his new bride up into his arms and carrying her across the threshold of the residence's presidential suite and using his foot to kick the door closed. Tom and Hal heard the new Mrs. Grant giggle and call her husband corny as the doors shut behind the happy couple and that was the last "talking" they heard for the rest of the night.

Well, that is the wedding chapter. The wedding vows are the traditional vows exchanged in a courthouse ceremony, but I just love the whole "I take you with all your faults and I will turn to you when I need help stuff". Hope you enjoyed. I will try and update ASAP, reviews will motivate me to go faster (hint, hint).


	3. First Date

Sorry it took so long to update. As I have stated before, I am a busy law student. Hope you enjoy.

Oh and again I do not own Scandal or any of its wonderful character and story lines. Those belong to the amazing Shonda Rimes. Enjoy!

***5 Months After Wedding***

Olivia stepped out of the car and was shocked when she saw the restaurant in front of her.

Tonight was her and Fitz's "first date". Fitz had refused to tell her where they would be going. Olivia found his determination to make this a very special night adorable. The last five months since their wedding had proven to be both wonderful and challenging. She was married to her soul mate; she loved waking up to his face. She loved spending time with him without the guilt she had always felt before. Additionally, having Olivia around, being able to sleep with her and being married to her had left Fitz in an almost perpetual good mood. He now seemed to have unwavering patience for most of the frequent frustrations that came with his position.

The whole situation did come with its headaches though. Keeping their marriage out of the press meant Olivia had to be snuck into the White House after the press left at night and snuck back out before they arrived in the morning or Fitz had to sneak to her apartment in much the same manner he had when he visited her about the cancer. Olivia was also still adjusting the constant presence of her own secret service detain. She had fought Fitz on their necessity. Not only did she dislike the lack of privacy that resulted, but she also worried that having them around would eventually catch presses attention and they would begin questioning it. Fitz was unwilling to budge though. He himself received thousands of threats to his own safety and was not willing to risk her being unprotected if someone did discover the what their true relationship was and tried to get to Fitz through her. As a compromise, she finally agreed to accept them as long as they were frequently rotated, wore plain cloths and most of them kept enough of a distance to keep others from suspecting they were following her. Additionally, they had to step out of the office whenever a client arrived and they all had to sign general non-disclosure agreements agreeing to never reveal what they might see or overhear.

However, all in all, Olivia was blissfully happy. The frustrations and adjustments were greatly outweighed by all the wonderful parts. Additionally, tonight was the first step towards a public relationship. Their "first date." A date at the same restaurant where Fitz has "let her go" almost a year ago. She wondered what Fitz's motives were for choosing this particular location. Just as she was about to walk through the door, she noticed Fitz's motorcade pulling up. After everything was parked, Fitz exited his limo carrying a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Olivia couldn't help by smile at her handsome husband.

"**Olivia, I hope you have not been waiting long."**

"Not at all, I only just arrived."

"**You look exceptionally lovely tonight."**

"Why thank you Mr. President, I must say that you are looking pretty dapper yourself."

" **Thank you" **He responded and then extended the roses he was holding towards her. **"These are for you, although I must say, their beauty pales in comparison to yours."**

"That was really corny" Olivia replied with a giggle.

"**Ms. Pope, you wound me."**

"I think your ego can handle the blow. These are wonderful. Thank you."

"**You are most welcome. Shall we?" **Fitz asked as he extended his arm to escort her into the building.

"Of course" Olivia said with a smile.

When they entered the restaurant, Fitz reached out to help Olivia remove her coat.

"This location is an interesting choice for our date" Olivia whispered so that only Fitz could hear her.

** "I know you have some bad feelings about this place after what happened here that night. I do as well. That is why I choose it. I want us to have a good memory here. I want you be able to look at this place and smile, not frown or feel upset and sad." **Fitz quietly responded.

After both of their coats had been removed and hung on the available coat rack, they moved towards the start struck hostess who was starring wide-eyed at Fitz.

**"Good Evening, we have a reservation for two under Grant"**

"Ye….ye….yes sir, Mr. President. Right this way."

As Fitz and Olivia were escorted to their table, other shocked patrons couldn't help but stare as they walked by. They even noticed a few camera flashes. They had anticipated that. They were counting on it actually. The whole point of this was to weave a story for the public, to make it appear as if this really was the beginning of their romance. The more witnesses they had, the more believable it would eventually be.

Once they reached their table, ever the gentleman, Fitz pulled out Olivia's chair and saw her seated before he took his own seat. Less than 30 seconds later, the restaurants very nervous Maitre d' quickly came up to the table.

"Mr. President, madam. We are honored to have you here tonight. Is there anything we can get you to start with?"

**"Yes, what wine would you recommend tonight?"**

" Our house wine is a 1995 Farella Park Merlot. It is a personal favorite."

(Olivia)" A merlot sounds wonderful."

**" We will start with that then."**

"We will have that out to you immediately Mr. President."

2 hours later, Fitz and Olivia had enjoyed the wine and appetizers that the Maitre d' had recommended. Olivia has now enjoyed a savory chicken pasta while Fitz savored a perfectly cooked steak. They has also indulged a yummy raspberry mousse. They had also enjoyed some wonderful conversation talking history, politics and other intellectually stimulating conversations. The fact that it was common knowledge that Olivia had worked for Fitz's campaign and as the White House Communications Director for the first few months of his presidency allowed them to avoid having to fake the typical "getting to know you" conversation.

Once the meal was complete and the check paid and few pictures taken with a few star struck fans, Fitz helped Olivia back into her coat, put on his own and they headed out the door. As expected, reporters were swarming around the front of the restaurant.

"Mr. President, Mr. President! Is Ms. Pope your girlfriend?"

" How long have you two been together?"

" Ms. Pope, how long have you been interested in the President?"

"Where is this relationship headed? Are their wedding bells in your future?"

These were just some of the questions that were fired at the couple as they exited the building. Olivia, Cyrus and Fitz had agreed ahead of time that they would not respond to questions they may encounter from reporters while on the date. They had decided to make the first few dates appear fairly casual and avoid commenting on them. A little further down the road, once enough time had passed to be considered appropriate for Fitz and Olivia to form a stronger commitment, they would issue a press release officially declaring a serious relationship. They felt this was the best way to make it appear that this truly was the beginning of a any kind of romantic interest between Fitz and Olivia.

"**Ladies and Gentleman, if you would be so kind as to move aside, I would like to be a gentleman and escort Ms. Pope to her car."**

Fitz walked Olivia over to car, which the valet had brought forward. When the reached her car he turned to her.

** "Olivia, this was truly a lovely evening. I hope we can repeat it sometime soon." **He said as he took her hand and placed a light kiss on the top of it.

"I think there is a strong possibility of that Mr. President" Olivia replied with a smile.

"**Have a wonderful rest of the evening."**

"You as well Mr. President" Olivia responded as Fitz opened the car door for her and closed it once she was seated. After Olivia had driven off, Fitz climbed into the presidential limo and headed back to the White House.

Two hours later. Fitz was reading documents while relaxed on the couch in the residence when Olivia walked in.

**"Well, Hello Mrs. Grant."**

"Hello Mr. Grant" Olivia responded as she walked over and leaned down to kiss her husband before sitting down next to him. Fitz put his paper work down on the coffee table in front of them and pulled his wife into his arms.

**"I think tonight was a success." **

"I agree, I have a few people keeping an eye on press releases so we will know if we need to make any adjustments to the plan."

**"Whatever you think is best. I am just happy I will soon be able to declare you as mine to the world. "**

"So possessive Mr. President." Olivia said laughingly

**"Damn right."** Fitz responded as he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss quickly became heated and Fitz gently maneuvered their positions until Olivia was lying on the couch and he was perched above her, kissing her. However, when he reached between them to start unbuttoning her blouse, she swatted his hand away.

"Mr. President, I am not the kind of girl that gives it away on the first date." she told him while trying to keep a serious face and not laugh.

" **Oh really?"**

"Oh yes, I wouldn't want you to think I was easy." Olivia responded almost losing her fight not to life.

**"Well then, I guess I will just have to try and weaken your resolve" **Fitz said as he leaned down and went to work doing just that.

Well that is it for the "First Date" chapter. I was originally planning on going into further detail about the date. But I had major writers block. Thus, I decided that rather than make y'all keep waiting for an update, I would keep that simple and add a little something to the end. Hope you enjoyed. Hopefully I will update again soon. Please Please Please Review!


	4. The Election and the Proposal

Ok, I just want to make some stuff clear timeline wise. Tony Goldwyn has revealed that the show is now two years into Fitz presidency. To add my story and its timeline into it… 4 months before she showed up at her apartment about cancer add another 3 months between the make up and the marriage then five months between marriage and the "First Date". Thus, by the time of chapter 3, we were 3 years into Fitz's presidency.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"We can now project that Ohio's electoral votes will go to President Grant. This will put him over the required 270. President Grant has been reelected!" The anchorman announced and the entire room watching the broadcast erupted in applause. Fitz, who had been sitting watching the broadcast with his campaign staff turned and hugged his children and Olivia before turning to accept handshake, hugs and congratulations from everyone else. They had done it. Despite the scandals that had rocked his first term, they had managed to get Fitz reelected for a second term. It had been an uphill battle, but they had done it.

The year leading up to Election Day had been hectic. Fitz was happy that he no longer needed to even think about campaigning. He could spend the time he had had to take to keep his job and get make to spending more time actually doing the job the people had elected him to do.

Fitz's rise back to being the nations "Golden Boy" had been the result of careful planning by Olivia and Cyrus and the nations natural "mood swings". People that viewed Fitz's divorce as a lack of family and Christian values were balanced out by fans of the Fitz's "new" relationship with Olivia. Fitz's seemingly amiable relationship with his ex wife and his support of Mellie's campaign for senate had also helped. It showed him to be a level headed man willing to move past grudges and do what was best for his family.

In the months leading up to the election, Olivia had temporarily passed on the bulk of work at Olivia Pope and Associates to her colleagues so that she could help with both Fitz's and Mellie's campaigns. Mellie had also won that night; the results of that race had been announced earlier. Mellie had been right when she had told Fitz that she had a bright political future.

The plan for Olivia and Fitz's relationship going public had also moved right along. Just as with everything else Olivia arranged, everything had gone fairly smoothly and in the end was the right path. After multiple "dates", they had been caught kissing in one of the White House Gardens and had then issued a press release acknowledging that they had entered into a romantic relationship but were taking things slowly (_Authors Note: slowly?…. hahahaha_) and that Fitz' priorities remained with his family and the job the US people had hired him to do. They had been careful to avoid Olivia being caught sneaking into the White House at night to sleep with her secret husband. This had kept the Christian right from being able to claim that "immoral" premarital relations were taking place in the White House down the hall from where the President's children slept. The longer the relationship went on, the more the public saw it as a serious and proper relationship and the fervor and press relating to the relationship began to decrease.

There had also been multiple events that Fitz's children had attended with Olivia and Fitz. It was evident that the children were very fond of the Olivia and the group appeared to be a happy little family. This too had helped the image the public had of the president.

For the last few months, Fitz had been pushing to move their public relationship to the next step and wanted to propose. Olivia had been adamant that it was not the right time. If he proposed before the elections, it could seem like a push for more approval and votes. They had worked and planned to hard to keep their relationship from killing Fitz's chances for reelection to make a mistake now. Olivia had made him promise to not propose until after the elections were over. They were already legally married she had explained, so there should not be any rush.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

The night after the election, Fitz held a party for his entire campaign team. About an hour into the party, Fitz had the music turned off and he grabbed a microphone to address the room.

"**Thank you all for coming tonight. Well, we did it. The American people have entrusted this administration with another four years of seeing to their welfare. I would like to thank each and every one of you. It has been a long road. There have been many sleepless nights. Campaign stop after campaign stop and time away from friends and family. Your sacrifices have not gone unnoticed. I cannot express how much I appreciate each and every one of you."**

"**I would also like to make a few specific Thank Yous. Cyrus Beene, it would appear that you are still the nations best "sausage maker". Neither of my campaigns would have even gotten of the ground without you. I would not be here today without you. You pushed me when I needed it. You kept me inline when I would have strayed from the purpose. You are also responsible for brining Olivia Pope into my life. So thank you old man. Thank you."**

"**Which leads me to my final thank you and then I will let you all get back to partying. Livie…..you came into my first campaign and turned things around. We would not have one a first term without, let alone a second term. But you are so much more than just my campaign fixer. You brought light into my world when I most needed it. This last year with you has been amazing. You make me happier than I ever even dreamed I could be. You are the love of my life and I cannot imagine not spend the rest of my life with you. So Olivia Pope, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" **During the last part of this speech, Fitz had walked over to Olivia and dropped to one knee in front of her and pulled out a beautiful princess cut diamond ring.

The room went quiet. Everyone looked from Fitz to Olivia. Everyone waited eagerly to hear her answer.

"Yes Fitzgerald Grant, I will marry you." Olivia finally responded and the crowd cheered. She was surprised at how shocked up she got. She had figured that because she was actually already married to the man, that she wouldn't be as affected by his public proposal.

Upon hearing her affirmative response, Fitz jumped to his feet and swept Olivia up into his arms and swung her around. The crowd laughed at his enthusiasm. After he placed her back on the ground, he took her hand and slipped the ring on to her ring finger. Afterwards, he pulled her back to him for a lingering kiss.

"**Finally a ring I can put on your finger that can stay there." **He whispered into her ear after the kiss had ended.

After pulling away he placed his arm around Olivia's waist and turned to address the crowd that was still watching the two of them.

"**Alright everyone, nothing more to see here. Turn the music back on and keep partying. **

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSS

Two hours later, Olivia and Fitz were curled up together in bed.

"24 hours. Really? That was all you could wait?" Olivia asked with a laugh.

"**Livie, I have wanted to ask you to marry me since almost the moment we met."**

"but Fitz…"

"**Yes, I know we are already married. But we both know the last time wasn't exactly some romantic proposal. In fact, if I remember correctly, there wasn't even a question, just a command. You deserved the grand romantic gesture. I did what you asked and waited until after the election, but I didn't want to wait any longer. You know me. When it comes to you, I am not exactly the most patient man. **

"Yes, I do know you Mr. President. And I guess I should have expected it." Olivia then leaned in and lightly kissed Fitz.

"Thank you Fitz. I never really thought of myself as the sappy romantic, but I now realize that deep down I wanted the sweet, heartfelt romantic proposal and you gave me that."

"**I love you Olivia Pope"**

"I love you more"

"**Not possible."**

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Well, that is it for the proposal scene. Hope you enjoyed. Next up is the public wedding and Olivia's official ascension to the position of FLOTUS. So stay tuned and please review.


	5. Public Wedding

I am so sorry that it took so long to update. My car was broken into and one of the things they got was by backpack with my computer. It has the next several chapters on it and I had to wait until I had a new one until I could rewrite them all. I am going to post several chapters in the next 2 days and then there will be no updates for while. I am heading into finals and the thief has all my notes so I am going to have to devote even more time than I previously would have. Once finals are over, I will try and finish the story. I already have an outline for the rest.

Just a note on a timeline, as of this chapter, we are now 4 months into Fitz's second term as president.

Also, because there will be a lot of back and forth conversation in this chapter. As with the other chapters, if Fitz is talking then it is in bold type. For this chapter, if Olivia is talking, whatever she says will be preceded by an (O).

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal, everything belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. Additionally, the a lot of the wedding vows and what the minister is saying is the result of cutting and pasting from several different wedding websites, they are not wholly my creation.

Enjoy

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Karen Grant walked into the room and smiled when she saw her radiant stepmother standing there in her wedding dress.

"Livie, you look so beautiful."

(O)"Thank you Ms. Karen. You look rather amazing yourself."

"I am just so glad that you are not one of those brides that picks out hideous brides maids dresses to help herself shine."

(O)" As if I would even dare put the daughter of the president of the United States in anything by the best. You would probably sic your secret service agents on me if I tried."

"True" Karen responded with a laugh.

Olivia was so thankful that she had such an easy and affectionate relationship with her stepdaughter. She loved Karen dearly and knew that Karen felt the same way.

" I still can't believe you invited my mom. Most brides don't invite the groom's ex-wife to their wedding."

(O)"Kar, your parents might not be together and there may be some unhappy memories between the three of us, but she is still part of this family. She gave your father three amazing children and helped him achieve his life long career goal. For that alone, she deserves to be here. Plus, we have been emphasizing your parent's congenial relationship, staged as it may be, to the press since the divorce, there would be questions if she wasn't here."

"Forever the Fixer." Karen responded to Olivia's statements, smiling.

The two were sharing a laugh over Karen's statement when Abby knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Time to get things started."

(O)"Alright, ready Karen?"

"Of course" Karen replied before Olivia and Karen followed Abby to the doors that they bridal party would walk out to start the processional.

Efficient as always, Olivia had somehow managed to pull together a large wedding befitting the marriage of the most powerful man in the world in only four months. Many of the guests were foreign diplomats and the who's who of the DC elite. Olivia was very aware of what the public was looking for from Fitz's marriage and she had made it happen. She was just happy that the marriage ceremony that had actually made them husband and wife more than a year ago had been private with only their closets friends and family around. The ceremony was being held in the White House Rose Gardens (_Authors Note: because really, who wouldn't get married at the White House if given the opportunity_.) with the reception to follow in the ballroom. The decorations were simple and elegant. Olivia had wanted to allow the natural beauty of their surroundings not to be over whelmed by over done flower arrangements and other decorations. The bridal party consisted of Abby as Olivia's maid of honor, Quinn, Karen and one of Olivia's cousins as bridesmaids and one of Fitz's adorable nieces as a flower girl. Cyrus was serving as Fitz's best man while Gerry, Harrison and one of Fitz's brothers in law where grooms men. Little Benjamin was the ring bearer. (_Author's Note: for anyone that doesn't remember from the first chapter, Benjamin Oliver is the name I gave to the baby boy Mellie gave birth to during Fitz's first term)_.

The music and bridal party lined up to make their way down the aisle. The wedding planner Olivia had hired prepared Benjamin and the flower girl to head down first.

"Alright Ben, do to Daddy." The wedding planner instructed the two year old in order to get him where he needed to be. To everyone's shock and amusement, after hearing these instructions, instead of heading down the aisle slowly as they had tried to teach him, Ben grabbed the flower girls hand and hauled the poor girl with him as he barreled down the aisle to his father at a full run. Once he reached the end of the aisle, Fitz scooped his son into his arms with a laugh and kissed his chubby little cheek before passing Ben off to his laughing big brother and guiding the flower girl to stand next to the minister.

After this adorable scene, the rest of the bridal party began to make their way down the aisle. Then came the stunning bride. As Olivia slowly made her way down the aisle to the strains of the bridal march, her eyes connected with Fitz's. The pure love she saw in those eyes warmed her heart and if possible, she fell even more in love with the man.

As Fitz watched his beautiful wife walk down the aisle towards him he could not help but think that he was the luckiest man on earth. In the end, he had found a way to the job he had worked his whole life for and the love of his life as well. The last two years had been amazing and he had the rest of his life with this woman to look forward to.

Once Olivia reached the end of the aisle, Fitz meet her and took her hand in his as them both moved to stand in front of the minister.

"We are here today to join Fitzgerald Thomas Grant and Olivia Carolyn Pope in a life of mutual commitment. It is fitting and appropriate that you, their family and friends be here to witness and to participate in their union. For the ideals, the understanding, and the mutual respect which they bring to their life together had their roots in the love and friendship and guidance you have given them. The union of two people makes us aware of the changes wrought by time. But the new relationship will continue to draw much of its beauty and meaning from the intimate associations of their past. Olivia and Fitzgerald, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"Do you Olivia Carolyn Pope, accept Fitzgerald Thomas Grant as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small."

(O) "I do."

"Do you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, accept Olivia Carolyn Pope as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for her in times of need, to soothe her in times of pain, and to support her in all endeavors, big and small."

"**I do"**

"And now for the exchange of the rings. Fitzgerald and Olivia have elected to exchange personal vows."

"**Olivia, you blew into my life when I least expected it and it has never been the same since. Today I become your husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. ****And so I take you to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become as the years pass, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever." **Fitz recited with tears in his eyes as he placed Olivia's wedding ring on her finger.

(O)"Fitz, you are my best friend. You make me laugh. You make me happy. You make me feel alive. Today I become your wife and I promise you these things. I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow. I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals. I will listen to you with compassion and understanding, and speak to you with encouragement. I will remain faithful to our vows for better or for worse, in times of sickness and health. I will love and respect you always" Olivia recited tearfully as she slipped Fitz's wedding ring on his finger.

"You have now exchanged special rings, symbols that love is the most precious element in your life together. The ring has no beginning and no ending, which symbolizes that the love between you will never cease. You have place these rings upon each others fingers as a visible sign of your vows this day, which make you husband and wife. And now, by the power vested in me by the District of Columbia, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. President, you may kiss your bride"

As the crowd cheered, Olivia found herself pulled into Fitz's arms and thoroughly kissed in front of everyone.

"Family and Friends, honored guests, I present to you President and Mrs. Grant" the minister stated after the kiss was completed and Fitz and Olivia turned to face the crowd before heading back up the aisle.

Three hours late the party was winding down. The pictures had been taken; the bride, groom and the bridal party had rejoined their guests and everyone had enjoyed a delicious five-course meal. It took Olivia and Fitz a bit longer to eat because of the frequent banging of glasses encouraging the bride and groom to kiss. The couple had enjoyed their first dance and a dance in which all three of Fitz's children had joined them on the dance floor so that Fitz could dance with Karen and Olivia shared an adorable dance with Gerry with Ben perched on her hip. The guests had enjoyed a good laugh when after being lovingly feed her first bite of wedding cake by Fitz; Olivia shoved the rest of the piece they had cut into her husband's face.

Now it was time for the garter and bouquet toss before the couple headed out for a private night in the residence. A chair was brought forward for Olivia to sit in and Fitz knelt before his bride. With a wicked glint in his eye and before Olivia could stop him, he ducked his head under her skirts. A few moments later he was sliding the garter down and off Olivia's leg with his teeth. He then stood up turned around and tossed the garter behind him into the crowd of single men standing a short distance away. When he turned back around he was amused to see that a grinning Harrison had been the one to catch it. Moments later, Olivia tossed her bouquet and the whole crowd laughed when the Presidents daughter was the one to catch it.

"**Don't get any ideas, that is my little girl, it better be years before I am walking her down the aisle." **Fitz told the crowd sternly.

A short time later, Fitz and Olivia had thanked their guests for coming and excused themselves. When they entered the residence. Fitz closed the door behind them and pulled Olivia into his arms.

"**Finally you are mine officially and publically. No more hiding your wedding ring by wearing it on a chain around your neck and now more sneaking around to spend the our nights together. You can come and go as you please and no one will question it."**

"That sounds wonderful. Although I have to say there was an element of intrigue and adventure that came with the sneaking that I am going to miss, just a little." Olivia responded with a smile.

"**Well maybe we can do some sneaking every now and them. Just to keep things interesting" **Fitz replied with a laugh as he began to guide his wife backwards towards their private bedroom.

"Oh, I think things will already be plenty interesting" Olivia said coyly as she sat down on their bed and signaled her husband to join her.

The president and his new first lady were not disturbed for the rest of the night.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Well, they are finally married officially and publically. Hope it was ok, I had writers block with this chapter and then had to redo it. It was actually fun to be able to write 2 Olitz weddings. Personally, the first one is much closer to what I want when I finally reach that point in my life.

Enjoy and please, please, please review!


	6. Sick

This chapter is primarily inspired by an episode of the show Commander in Chief starring Geena Davis.

Disclaimer: once again, I do not own anything involved with Scandal. That honor belongs to the amazing Shonda Rhimes.

Enjoy.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Karen quietly opened the door and saw that her stepmother was in fact still asleep in bed. This was very unlike Olivia and Karen was worried. Olivia heard the door open and turned to face her stepdaughter.

(O) "Morning Kar, what's up?" she asked lethargically.

"Your secret service guys said you were sleeping in. You never sleep in, I was checking to make sure you were ok" Karen replied as she came to sit on the side of the bed.

(O) " I am fine, just tired."

"You look a little flushed and clammy" Karen observed worriedly.

(O) "I am fine, it is just a bit warm in her, I will just go ask them to turn down the temp….." was all Olivia managed to say before she was overwhelmed by a wave of nausea and she jumped up and ran to the connecting bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. When she was done she came out and sat on the end of the bed, still shaky.

"Livie, maybe you should have them cancel your schedule for today." Karen advised her stepmother.

(O) "I am speaking to a higher education convention in Sacramento this afternoon about implementation of the changes to the education initiative your father passed last term. We need support from the university chancellors. I can't cancel. It is probably just food poisoning. That fish I had last night tasted a bit off. I will be fine."

"If dad was here he would make you stay in bed." Karen insisted.

"That is because your father is over protective. But he is in Germany meeting with the Angela Merkle and thus not here. Besides, I will be fine, it is just a little food poisoning." Olivia responded before getting up and lethargically preparing for her day.

In the four months since her public marriage to Fitz, Olivia had quickly and efficiently learned to balance her new position as the official First Lady and her continued, though more limited time running Olivia Pope and Assoc.. She still created the main plan of attack for all clients and stepped in when necessary, but left the bulk of enacting the plans to her team. She had found herself traveling quite a lot to help support her husbands agenda as well as her own "First Lady" focus on secondary education and career preparation. For the sake of continuity and support, she had also continued and helped with the literacy effort Mellie have focused on during her time as First Lady. Despite her busy schedule and Fitz's even busier schedule, they had still managed to enjoy some wonderful couple and family time since the wedding.

They had even managed to fit in a trip to Disneyland with Karen, Gerry and Ben. Despite adamant protests from Fitz, Karen's new boyfriend had also accompanied them on the trip. However, after 48 hours under the close scrutiny of the secret service and being the butt of multiple pranks pulled by Gerry (with the secret support and aid of Fitz, the boyfriend had jumped ship and Karen had ended the trip as a single girl. Olivia had Karen to be thoroughly upset, but Karen had been fine with it. As she had explained when Olivia had asked her if she was ok, "this is my life, anyone who can't put up with it and the adolescent pranks of my brother in not worth my time."

All in all, Olivia was content. She finally had what she had dreamed of for so long: she had Fitz. She got the birthdays, the Christmases and so much more.

Three hours after her discussion with Karen, Olivia was aboard the plane allocated for the First Lady's use when the president was somewhere else with Air Force One. She was in a meeting with multiple aids from the department of education and they had Skyped Cyrus into the conversation to help finalize the plans.

Through she was trying to fight it Olivia had been feeling progressively worse since that morning. Eventually, the pain in her abdomen became so excruciating that she could not suppress a groan.

"Madam First Lady, are you ok?" one aid asked.

"Just a little stomach upset, I will be fine" Olivia responded before turning around and asking one of the stewardesses to find her some sort of antacid. Before the stewardess had returned, Olivia was once again overtaken by nausea and rushed to the adjacent restroom. Hearing the commotion on the other end of the line, Cyrus asked what was going on. When he was told that the First Lady was ill, he demanded that someone fetch the on board physician. By the time that Olivia emerged from the restroom after emptying the contents of her stomach, the doctor was waiting for her. She was guided to a couch and the doctor started his exam. It did not take long for him to diagnose Olivia with probable acute appendicitis and a likely rupture. He insisted that they needed to land and get Olivia to the nearest hospital. The secret service quickly began preparations to do just that. A short time later, noticing that the plan had not even begun a decent, the doctor asked about their progress.

"We are near Denver, where there are multiple hospitals, why have we not landed?" the doctor asked.

" We decided Fort Carson would be our best option. A military hospital will allow us greater security and privacy. We should reach it in about 45 minutes." Was the answer he received.

"She is going septic, we need to land now" the doctor told him angrily. "Find someway to make a closer hospital secure enough because we can't wait to reach Fort Carson."

The doctors words and the urgency in his voice propelled the secret service agent into action and the plane was landing less than 10 minutes later. An ambulance was waiting on the runway and Olivia was quickly loaded inside with two of her agents and the doctor while a car carrying the rest of her protection detail and staff were in a car following closely behind.

Meanwhile in Germany…

Cyrus Beene entered the room where his Commander in Chief was giving a press conference along with the German chancellor. Noting that both leaders had already given their speeches and had moved on to the question and answer section, he signaled to the communications director to quickly wrap things up. Cyrus had been on the conference call with Olivia and the department of education aids when Olivia had taken a turn for the worse. After the being briefed on what was wrong with his former student, he had spent the last 45 minutes keeping tabs on Olivia's condition while he arranged for the presidents immediate return to the states. Ever the chief of staff, he had waited until everything was arranged to pull Fitz away so that Fitz would not be distracted while he finished the job he had come to Germany to do. He knew the moment Fitz heard about Olivia, there would be no continuation of the proceedings.

Less than 5 minutes after Cyrus had entered the room, the communications director had managed to bring the press conference to a close and Fitz was making his way towards Cyrus.

" **That was a rather abrupt ending Cyrus. We are going ot have to explain. Care to explain the rush?" **Fitz asked once he reached his chief of staff.

"Mr. President, its the first lady."

"**What about Olivia?" **Fitz asked, immediately alert and worried by the tone of Cyrus' voice.

"Her appendix has ruptured sir. She was on her way to Sacramento. They made an emergency landing in Denver. She should be heading into surgery any minute now."

Fitz was not a doctor, but he knew enough to know how dangerous a ruptured appendix could be and the knowledge scared him to death.

"**Cyrus, have Air Force One readied now. I want to be in the air and headed home in the next half hour." **He commanded urgently.

"Already done sir. Your caravan is already outside and Air Force One is ready to take off the moment we arrive."

"**Good"** Fitz replied as he quickly walked outside and to the waiting presidential caravan. **"Get someone on the phone who can give me a detailed report on her condition"**

"Of course sir"

Nine hours later Fitz was walking into the hospital where his wife had been taken. Fitz had spent the flight across the Atlantic conferencing with the physician who had diagnosed Olivia on the plane was well as the physician who had preformed he initial exam at the hospital. They had kept Fitz up to date on her surgery. The surgery had not gone smoothly. Despite the best efforts of the surgeons, there had been complications and Olivia had coded on the table once. They had managed to bring her back quickly and eventually finished the procedure, however, Olivia was looking at least a few weeks of recovery time and multiple high doses of antibiotics to combat the septicemia that had resulted from the ruptured appendix.

When Fitz reached the recovery wing where Olivia had been moved after the surgery, he was meet by the doctor leaving the room.

"Ah Mr. President, you have arrived, excellent timing. The first lady had just woken up. She is still groggy from the anesthesia and the pain medication =, but you are welcome to go and see her."

"**Thank you" **Fitz replied quickly before making his way past the doctor and into Olivia's room. When she saw him she offered a weak smile and a soft "hey".

Fitz sat down in the chair beside her bed and took one of her hand in both of his before responding.

"**Olivia Carolyn Grant, don't you ever do that to me again. God Livie, I was so terrified. I love you to much to survive losing you." **Fitz proclaimed emotionally as he fervently kissed the hand he was holding. **"When I talked with Karen, she told me that you were feeling bad when she woke you up this morning. If you had been seen by a doctor then, we could have caught this and had your appendix out before it burst. Waiting almost cost you your life. What in the hell were you thinking?"**

"There was to much to do and I really thought it was just food poisoning. I am sorry that I worried you."

" **Woman, worry is an understatement. I have spent the last nine hours in a state of sheer terror. They almost lost you in the operating room Livie. Did you know that? Your heart stopped." **Fitz responded, his eyes glimmering with tears.

"Hey, I am here. I am going to be ok. You are stuck with me for life Fitzgerald Grant."

"**I am going to hold you to that promise."**

"I know you will. I love you."

" **I love you too. More than I ever thought possible."**

After this exchange, Olivia started trying to move over to the side of the bed. She struggled to do so, amazed at how weak she felt.

"**What are you doing"** Fitz asked worriedly.

"Trying to make room for you, I always sleep better when you are laying next to me."

"**Livie, I don't want to risk aggravating you incision site or reopening your stiches."**

"I promise to stay very still and I know you will be careful. Please. Sleeping better will mean a quicker, better recovery." Olivia reasoned.

"**Alright, but let me help you, don't try and move yourself."** Fitz responded before he genteelly moved Olivia over before joining her in the bed and taking her in his arms. Half an hour later, Cyrus stuck his head into the room to check on them and saw the First Lady asleep in arms of the sleeping president. With a smile on his face, he quietly reclosed the door and headed to the lobby.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

Well that is it. Hope y'all enjoyed. Please review.


	7. Halloween

Alright, so I am posting the other three chapters I had already been working on. There will be no more for a couple of weeks. Law school finals are killer, but I just have to remember that I want to be a "gladiator in a suit".

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal. All of its wonderful characters are in no way mine…..So sad, but true.

Enjoy.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DD

"I still think the Henry the 8th and wife costumes would have been a great choice." Abby commented.

(O)"Oh ye, and remind the public that Fitz is the only president who has divorced his wife and married a new one. That press would have a field day."

"Yes, but it would be amusing and show that you don't care what they think. Plus, those costumes were gorgeous."

(O) " But we do have to care what they think. We have been lucky that the scandal created by the divorce and remarriage didn't end Fitz's career."

"But thanks to term limits, he can't run for president a third time, so you have to worry about trying to get him reelected anymore. So who cares?"

(O) "Wrong. We may not have to consider reelection chances anymore, but Fitz still has three years left in office. The lower his approval ratings drop, the harder it would be for him to get the support he needs for his administrations agenda. It is not in the nation's best interest to allow our own whims to create a "lame duck" president before the election of someone new makes it happen automatically."

"Ah, the ever rational Olivia Pope. Always looking at all the angles." Abby responded with a laugh.

(O) "Always"

"So why Katerina and Peterucio?"

(O) " Because I love Shakespeare but Romeo and Juliet is to cliché …..and depressing. Fitz and I actually ended up together. We are not "ill fated"."

"True"

(O) "Can you help me finish lacing this dress up? It is proving to be rather complicated."

"Sure" Abby said before helping Olivia with her laces and the finishing touches on her costume.

The months since Olivia's illness and surgery had gone the way she had expected. After Olivia had been released from the hospital to recover back in the White House, Fitz had insisted she do nothing but rest and recuperate. He had done everything he could to prevent anyone from trying to draw Olivia into a case at Olivia Pope and Associates or doing any official visits or appearances as First Lady. Though she had argued that the boredom would quickly drive her insane, Fitz had stubbornly insisted that she do nothing but relax until the doctors had given her a clean bill of health. Even after that, he had been adamant that she ease back into everything so as to not risk making herself ill again. Fortunately for Olivia, Fitz's position as POTUS frequently took him away on trips and she had been able to convince those around her to let her actually get some work done. Therefore, unbeknownst to Fitz, during the time she was supposed to be doing nothing but relax, she had actually helped her team close a couple of cases and helped Cyrus with various press releases and lobbying various members of congress to support Fitz's agenda.

Fortunately things were finally back to normal and Olivia, without protest from Fitz, was now back to performing all of her duties at Olivia Pope and Associates as well as those that come with her position as First Lady. Thus, tonight she was dressed and ready for the White House Halloween festivities.

Fitz and Olivia were following tradition and passing out candy and partying with a select group of trick or treating children. The press was there in full force of course and had snapped many pictures of President "Petrucio" and First Lady "Katerina" as they interacted with all of the costume clad children. They had also gotten multiple pictures of an adorable Ben who was dressed as Robin Hood and was running around shooting his little arrows at everyone and everything. (_Authors Note: what he has is the little bow and arrow set where the arrows have little suction cup type things at the end.)_

An hour or so into the festivities, Fitz made his way over to where his wife was overseeing a monster mash dance party.

"**Saying this costume is uncomfortable an understatement, this thing is itchy and hot. I can't believe I let you talk me into wearing tights.**" Fitz leaned in and whispered.

"At least you are not in a corset." Olivia whispered back.

"**True" **Fitz replied with a chuckle.

"Jump in there and dance. You and your awful moves will give the press an amusing photo op."

"**Awful moves? I am offended."**

"Mr. President, you might be able to waltz with the best of them, but when it comes to busting a move free-style on the dance floor…..you kind of suck"

"**Well then Mrs. Grant, why don't you join me and see if you are any better."**

"Alright, challenge accepted." Olivia replied with a laugh before her husband pulled her onto the dance floor and they both joined the children who were there dancing. In the end, all of the children reached a unanimous decision that the First Lady was in fact a much better dancer than her husband.

After the party had come to a close, Olivia meet with one of the communications director's assistants to arrange for review of all official photos before release. After that she was walking down the hall and almost back to the presidential suit when a completely black clad figure dropped down right in front of her with a terrifying yell. Olivia couldn't stop the scream that escaped her lips before she realized that the figure was just Gerry planning a prank on her. However, Fitz, who was already in the presidential suit, heard his wife scream and came barreling out of the room.

"**Olivia!?" **he yelled terrified that something was horribly wrong before coming to a stop when he saw his wife standing in front of his eldest son who was dressed as a ninja.

"**What is going on? Livie, why did you scream?"**

"Your son decided to try and scare me by jumping down from the top of the shelf as I was walking by. Sorry to worry you. I was just startled." Olivia responded.

"**Gerry, we talked about this after the incident last year. According to your Aunt Sarah, poor little Michael had nightmares for weeks after you scared him."**

"But Dad, it is so much fun. I can't help it if people are "scaredy cats."

"I was not scared, I was just startled" Olivia said with mock offense.

"**Gerry, just don't do it again ok. I don't need you trying it on someone like Cyrus and giving the poor man a heart attack. Not tell Livie you are sorry and go get ready for bed, it is getting late and you have school in the morning."**

"Fine." Gerry conceded with a frown. "Night Dad. Night Livie, sorry for "startling" you."

"**Good night son. I love you."**

(O) "Night Gerry. Love you."

"Love you guys too" Gerry responded before heading to his room.

After he had left Olivia turned to her husband.

"I was coming to get you. I promised Ben we would read a Halloween story to him before he went to sleep."

"**Wonderful. Let's go" **Fitz responded before offering Olivia his arm and heading with her down the hall to Ben's room. Twenty minutes later they had read Ben a story about Casper the ghost and unable to convince the young boy to change into his pajamas, they had tucked him in still dressed in his Robin Hood costume with this bow and arrows near by. After they got back to their own room, they delighted in helping each other out of their costumes….

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hope this one is ok, I wanted to do Halloween, but in the end experienced some major writers block with it and don't know if it is up to the level of the rest of the story.

Please Read and Review!


	8. Merry Christmas Mr President

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal. It all belongs to ABC and the amazing Shonda Rhimes.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Olivia woke Christmas morning to her husband placing light kisses on her neck.

"mmmmm. What a wonderful way to wake up. Merry Christmas President Grant." She said with a smile as she turned in his arms so that they were facing each other and then placed a light kiss on her husband's lips.

"and Merry Christmas to you Mrs. Grant." Fitz replied as he pulled her closer before resuming his slow kissing of her long, graceful neck. The two were quickly engaged in a rather heated make out session. However, they hadn't gotten very far when little Ben ran into the room.

"Dada, Ivie! Cistmas! It's cistmas!" It was the first year that the two year old actually understood some of the more basic concepts of Christmas. He had had a ball over the last week doing things like decorate Christmas cookies and meet "Santa Clause". They had struggled to get him to go to sleep last night; he had been so excited.

"Morning Benny. Is it time for presents?"

"Yes Dada! Up! Up!"

Both Olivia and Fitz laughed at the little boy's obvious enthusiasm as they both got up and grabbed their robes.

"Lets go wake up your brother and sister and your mommy." Fitz told the little boy as they headed out of the room.

Within fifteen minutes, they had woken up Mellie and her boyfriend, who had joined the group for the holidays as well Karen and Gerry who both grumbled having to wake up at such an "insane" hour. Feeling it was what was best for the children, it had been decided that they would all spend the holidays together rather than making the kids split time between their parents. After everyone had been awakened, they group made their way into the resident's sitting room where the family's personal tree had been set up. Little Ben's eyes lit up when he saw all the presents under the tree. They had to stop him from immediately jumping into the pile and opening everything up. Karen managed to convince him to help her separate all the presents and hand them out to their owners.

Forty-five minutes later all the presents that were under the tree had been opened and the adults and teenagers were sitting back and enjoying eggnog (for the adults) and hot coco (for the teenagers) as they watched Ben ride his new tricycle around the room while wearing his new superman costume and his new knight's shield and sword strapped to his back. Soon enough, everyone went there separate ways to get dressed and ready for all of their public obligations that day. The children were hosting a holiday party for special needs children in the D.C. area while the adults were scheduled to make several appearances including helping serve food for a couple hours at a local shelter and bringing gifts and reading stories at the pediatric wing of a local hospital.

That evening they came together for a wonderful meal in which they were joined by Cyrus and James, Verna and all of Olivia's staff. Even Stephan and his wife had flown in and joined them. More gifts were exchanged and soon Gerry and Huck were trying to best each other at Gerry's new x-box game while everyone was constantly trying to get out of the way of Ben's new remote controlled helicopter that he insisted on using right away. After several hours of good food and friends everyone headed home and the White House residence was finally quiet. Taking advantage of the first real alone time they had had all day, Olivia and Fitz were curled up in front of the fire place alternatively engaged in small talk and intense kissing.

"Today was wonderful. I wish we had gotten a picture of Cyrus' face when Ben's helicopter knocked that whole bowl of eggnog all over his new suit. Priceless."

"**It was rather amusing. I expect he will send me the dry cleaning bill." **Fitz responded with a laugh.

"Don't be surprised if he bills you for a whole new suit."

"**I won't. I guess we will have to limit Benny and his new toy to outdoors or rooms without anything to knock over."**

"Probably wise, to many historical artifacts around here. Can you imagine the bill if he knocks down one of the presidential portraits or anything in the China room?"

"**I don't even want to think about it." ** Fitz answered before leaning in and instigating another session of kissing.

"So there is still one gift left for you to open." Olivia said after a few more minutes of kissing and cuddling.

"**Oh really." **Fitz replied with a gleam in his eye as he started to unbutton the front of Olivia's dress, guessing that the gift was a naughty one.

"That is not the gift I was talking about, although you can have that later." Olivia said with a laugh before she batted his hands away and got up and walked into the closet and retrieved a small wrapped box that she brought back to where her husband was sitting. Fitz took the box he wife offered and quickly unwrapped it, wondering what it could be that she didn't give it to him earlier. Once he got the box open he pulled out the tissue wrapped item and pulled back the tissue to reveal a Christmas tree ornament. The ornament was in the shape of a little stocking, on the stocking were the words 'Baby's First Christmas'.

"It's for next year's tree." Olivia said after giving Fitz enough time to read what was written.

"**Olivia, does this mean…" **was all Fitz could say was he looked as his wife expectantly.

"We are going to have a baby Fitz" Olivia responded with a smile.

"**You're pregnant?" **

"Yes"

After hearing this, Fitz jumped to his feet with a whoop and picked Olivia up and twirled her around. After twirling her around a few times he lowered her to the ground took her head between his hands and began to rain kisses all over face.

"So I take it you are happy about this?" Olivia asked with a giggle.

"**Happy? I am ecstatic. Oh Livie, I have wanted children with your almost since I first meet you. I can't believe it is finally happening."** Fitz answered before he dropped to his knees in front of her. He unbuttoned her dress enough to reveal her still flat stomach and then began to place gentle kisses on her abdomen. **"Hello baby. This is daddy. I love you so much sweetheart. I can't wait to meet you. You have the best mommy in the world, you are going to love her." **He said to their unborn child in between kisses.

"He or She is also going to have the best daddy in the world. You have already proven that you are just that." Olivia said in response to what he husband was saying to their baby. After this Fitz pulled Olivia back down and situated them so that they were once again before the fire with Olivia sitting between Fitz's legs with her back against his chest and his arms around her and their hands interlocked and resting on her abdomen where their child was growing.

"We should figure out how we want to tell the children and Cyrus will need to know. I just took the test a couple of days ago, I think I am probably about 6 weeks along. The doctor will be able give us a better estimate. We should hold off releasing the news to the press until after the first trimester. We can work with Cyrus on how to spin everything to minimize the impact from the inevitable comments and articles about you having a two kids with two different woman during your presidency. We will…" Was all Olivia got out before she was interrupted by her husband who turned her round so that they were face to face.

"**Olivia Carolyn Grant. We are having a baby. I am so happy and I don't care what people might say about it. Nothing will ruin this for me and I won't let them ruin it for you either. So no more planning about spinning and worrying about what they might say."**

"But Fitz…."

"**No buts….and even if we have to think about press releases and such, we do not have to worry about it tonight. Tonight we can just be worry free happy expectant parents. Please let us have that."**

"You are right. Old habits die hard I guess."

"**Obviously" **Was all Fitz said before he laid her down and came above her before he leaned down and stopped any more conversation by kissing her soundly. The President and his First Lady spent that rest of that Christmas night celebrating.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Based on reviews, you all have been chomping at the bit for an Olitz baby. Well here you go. I have always planned on an Olitz baby. I just wanted to get through certain other things first. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Overprotective

Alright, this is the last of the three. Hope you like it. I will start posting for both my stories again after finals.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal. That privilege belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Olivia was so frustrated she could scream. She loved her husband beyond words, but right now she wanted to slap him upside the head in an attempt to knock some sense into him.

Since learning about Olivia's pregnancy, Fitz had become increasingly overprotective. Every time Fitz found her carrying anything that weighed more than a few pounds, she was promptly relieved of her burden. When she was about 6 months along, he had walked into their room to find her standing on a chair trying to reach something on the top shelf of their closet and had immediately scooped her into his arms and placed her down gently on the bed before scolding her for doing something so reckless.

A few weeks after that, she had tripped and taken a slight tumble. She wasn't even bruised, but Fitz had immediately panicked and insisted on a trip to the hospital where she had endured a barrage of tests before the doctors where able to convince Fitz that she was perfectly fine. The next day, she had discovered all of her high heels missing. When she had confronted Fitz about it, he had calmly explained that the heels were just too dangerous. They had caused her fall the day before and the rick of another fall would increase the further she got into her pregnancy. Olivia had been tempted to throw the flats he had replaced her heels with at her husband's head, but she knew that it would not have done any good.

Additionally, if he ever sensed that Olivia was in any sort of discomfort, he OB was quickly called. Olivia was considering providing the poor man with a significant bonus for all the unnecessary house calls he had made with an anxious Fitz asking him endless rounds of questions. He scheduled check ups were no different. Olivia could not help smiling when she though back to their first pre-natal appointment.

_**Flashback**_

"**My wife is very petite and I am not exactly a small man. My three other children were almost 10lbs at birth. **(_Authors Note: my way of making Mellie suffer….:P) _**What is the risk to Olivia if this baby also proves to be larger?"**

"Mr. President, once we have a better idea of the exact size of Mrs. Grant pelvice, we will have a better idea of how bid the baby could be before we would suggest a caesarian over natural birth. We will keep a close eye on the size of the baby if there is any worry about size and let you know immediately if there is any cause for concern."

"**Olivia had an appendectomy about 6 months ago, there were complications. How much does that raise the level of risk to her during the pregnancy?"**

"We can do some extra tests to make sure, but having studied her medical files, it would appear that Mrs. Grant did make a full recovery. Therefore, there should be no heightened risk because of it."

"**What risks are there for having her first child at her age?"**

"The risk of complications and birth defects does increase with age. However, there are tests we can do to monitor everything. Additionally, Mrs. Grant is not quiet at that age where we would consider high risk based on age alone."

…And the questions just kept coming. Olivia could only sit back and attempt not to laugh as her paranoid husband grilled the poor doctor. Eventually they reached the where point were the doctor was able to bring that back to an exam room and move on to Olivia's physical exam. Measurements revealed that Olivia's pelvis was in fact as small as the rest of her and if the baby was not a small one a caesarian would be advised. When the doctor revealed this, Olivia noticed that he husband's jaw clenched. She placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile.

After a few more tests, it was finally time for the first ultra sound. Once Olivia was prepped and the machine warmed up, the first images finally appeared on the screen. Both Olivia and Fitz were silent. They were holding hands as they stared intently at the screen. Shortly there after, the doctor was pointing at the center of the screen.

"And there is your baby. It would appear that our earlier calculations were correct and you are about 8 weeks along. Hold on just a moment while I get the sound turned on and we should be able to hear the heartbeat. Everything looks great by the way, nice and healthy." The doctor told them happily and soon the room was filled with the sounds of the baby's rapid heartbeat.

"I am assuming you would like multiple copies of the sonogram pictures?"

"**Yes please." **Fitz responded, not able to tear his eyes away from the screen, tears of joy building in his eyes.

_**End Flashback**_

6 months later, Olivia was not feeling so sweet and loving towards her husband.

"You are being unreasonable. The school is here in D.C. and it is only for a few hours. Additionally, photos of me reading and working with these kids helps your administration. The public loves the warm and fuzzy stuff."

"**I am not risking your health just to boost my approval ratings. You know I love children, but they are walking petri dishes. You could catch something. There is a flu epidemic right now. You are 8 months pregnant, a fever would put both you and the baby at risk." **(_Authors Note: recently read an article that the mother having a fever during pregnancy can increase likelihood that the baby will have autism.)_

" Fitz, I have had a flu shot and I don't get sick easily anyway."

"**Olivia, please. For my peach of mind, stay here. It isn't just about the threat of illness. You are on travel restrictions and the baby is already to big for you to deliver naturally. If you go into early labor here at the White House, Marine One can have you at the hospital for a caesarian within 15-20 minutes. That is not the case if you are at some elementary school. Even one here in D.C."**

"How about a compromise. I limit the visit to 2 hours and bring a doctor with me and have an ambulance stationed outside with my caravan."

Fitz sat back with a heavy sigh. He knew his stubborn wife was not going to give in.

"**1 hour, 2 doctors and the ambulance and if you experience any pain or signs or early labor, you end it immediately." **

"Deal."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review. Also, next up is the birth of the newest Grant. I am still trying to things of how to do that. Please post ideas in the reviews. I would appreciate it and will give you a shout out if I end up using your ideas.

Thanks again!


	10. What's in a name?

Ok…..so I know I said I was not going to post another chapter until after finals, but after tonight's episode…..I needed to escape to my "Happy and healthy Olitz" world before I could sleep.

Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal. It belongs to Shonda Rhimes….although…..if Fitz dies ….I may just risk the copy right infringement lawsuit just to spite her.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

"**Violet?" **

"No, I am not particularly fond of purple and that is a shade of it"

"**Michael?  
**

"To common"

"**How about Ashley?"**

"Also common"

"**Henry?"**

"The king with eight wives. Multiple marriages is not what we want the press to have popping into their head, given your past."

"**Caroline?"**

"To old fashioned"

"**Livie, you are being picky. Your caesarian is scheduled for the day after tomorrow and we don't have any boy or girl names you are willing to accept. We need to make some decisions."**

"This is the name our baby is going to be stuck with for the rest of their life Fitz. Both options need to be perfect and nothing that anyone could make fun of."

"**Livie, unfortunately children can find a way of making fun of any name, not matter what we choose.** **Maybe we should wait until after the baby is born and see what fits?"**

"Maybe…..but the press will be pushing for a name right away. They are not going to be satisfied with Baby Grant for to long…..plus we don't want to look indecisive. It is not a trait the people want to see in their president."

"**My wife the perpetual fixer ladies and gentleman"**

"You know I am right"

"**Yes dear"** replied with a chuckle and Olivia couldn't help by laugh a little at his response. The two lovebirds were in bed. Fitz was sitting back against the headboard and Olivia was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest. His arms were around her and their hands were intertwined and resting on Olivia prominent belly. They had been trying to decide on baby names for almost half an hour. They had discussed it multiple times over the last several months and had yet to come to a decision. There were waiting to find out the baby's sex until it was born which meant they needed both boy and girl options. The last month of Olivia's pregnancy had proven to be uncomfortable for the mom-to-be but rather uneventful. That is if you didn't count Fitz's overreaction whenever Olivia experienced any Braxton Hicks and extreme bad mood whenever he had to leave town for some trip or another, worried that something would happen while he was gone. He had also become rather anxious and Olivia knew he was worried about them having to cut her open, in large part because the last time she had surgery things had not gone smoothly. There had been multiple nights in the last few weeks were she had be awakened by his Fitz screaming out during nightmares about something happening to her during the procedure. She and the doctor had done everything they could to comfort his and assure him that things would be fine, but she had a feeling the paranoia wouldn't stop until the baby was here and she was completely recovered.

"Just imagine, in less than 48 hours, we are going to be meeting the newest Grant. And I hope the baby looks just like you"

"**I don't know if a girl would appreciate having my masculine good looks."**

"Still so eager for a little girl huh? Would you be so terribly disappointed with a boy?"

"**I will love this baby unconditionally no matter what it is. But a little girl that looks like her beautiful mother…that would be heaven and she would probably have me wrapped around her little finger from the very beginning just like her big sister has….although…..once they are a teenager…being is a beautiful as you would mean lots of boys sniffing around…maybe I need to rethink this ….dealing with one daughter dating is hard enough, I don't know if I could handle a second"**

"Oh god, I can see it now…. you of course would have secret service men right chaperone to intimidate the kid into not trying anything and you would probably have a gun or two on display when they came to pick her up, not that you are a great shot or anything, but the they wouldn't know that. Karen still has not forgiven you for having the FBI interrogate that boy that asked her out over spring break."

"**That little punk just wanted his 15 minutes of fame and was using my daughter to get it."**

"If you say so."

"**Alright, enough talk for the night, you need to get some rest. "** Was Fitz's response before he maneuvered then so they were laying down and Olivia was cuddled into his side and his arms were around her. **"Good night sweet baby. I love you." **

"Good night Fitz. I love you too. So much." After that, Fitz placed a light kiss on her temple and they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDD

Alright, that is it. I know it is short, but it actually was not a chapter I was originally planning on writing. I just needed that escape after tonight's Scandal. I am still trying to come up with ideas for the next chapter featuring the arrival of the newest Grant. Any suggestions would be appreciated. Also, still trying to decide between a boy or girl. Please vote for you choice and post and suggestions in the reviews.


	11. Bonus Chapter

And once again I have to escape to my happy Olitz world in order to come down from tonight's episode. Of course they had to drag the whole "will he survive" thing into another episode. Seriously! I am actually having a much harder time with that then I am with the whole Huck being the shooter thing, and that is saying something.

I am not ready with for the birth of baby Grant chapter yet, this is just a small flashback chapter I am writing so that I can sleep. Cause I have a Constitutional Law final in the morning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or its characters. Though I am very peeved at her right now, that honor belongs to Shonda Rhimes and ABC.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDD

Olivia walked into her husband's private office off the oval and saw him sitting behind his desk while Cyrus was leaning over his should explain the various documents he had placed on the desk. When they heard the door close both men looked up and seeing that it was his wife, Fitz stood up and walked over to greet her with a light kiss.

" **Hello Livie" **he said before leaning down and placing a light kiss on her 7 months pregnant belly. "**And hello little one".**

(O)"Hello sweetheart. I was told that the two of you needed a meeting with me. I have 2 hours before I leave for the literacy luncheon of Mellie's so I decided to stop by now."

"Ahh yes, we are struggling with rounding up the last few votes we need for the tort reform bill and we wanted to bring in the best to help plan how to present it so we get the people to push their congressmen to follow our lead on this one. You are the best" Cyrus explained.

(O) " What do you have so far?"

"Well…" Cyrus quickly explained their current plans and pretty soon the three were engaged in a productive strategy session. An hour later they had made major progress when Olivia's assistant knocked on the door and came in when told to enter.

"I am sorry to disturb Mr. Present, Madam First Lady, Mr. Beene but your caravan is ready to take you to the fundraiser Mrs. Grant."

(O) "Of course Mrs. James. Well gentleman, I think you can take it from here. I will see you this evening then" Olivia stated before giving her husband a quick kiss before standing up to follow her assistant. She had not gone very far when she placed her foot wrong, lost her balance and unable to catch herself, she tumbled to the ground. When they saw her fall, both men jumped from their seats and raced to her.

"**Olivia where are you hurt? Did you hear anything snap or crack? Are you having any abdominal pain?" **Fitz fired off as he ran his hand over his wife checking her for injuries. **"Cyrus get the paramedic from my ambulance up here and then call the hospital and tell them to expect us." **He shot off these orders without even taking a breath.

(O) "No Cyrus don't. Fitz, I am fine. It was just a little fall. Not even enough to bruise me. Now help me up. They are waiting for me. Mellie won't be happy if I am late."

"**Well then she is just going to have to stay mad. You are getting checked out. Cyrus make those calls dammit."**

"Fitz, really. You are over reacting here and just tripped. High heels and pregnancy are maybe not the best combo, but I am fine. People fall all the time. In fact, you tripped over the bag in the residence the other day and feel. I didn't rush you to the hospital." Olivia said with a little chuckle. Trying to ease the mood and hopefully talk some sense into her husband.

"**Yes, but I am not almost 7 months pregnant. You could have done damage you are not feeling yet."**

(O) "Fitz, truly, I am fine. You can stop worrying. You are being a little ridiculous here. Now I need to get going"

"**The only place you are going it to get checked out. We can take the limo if you don't want to ride in the ambulance but we are going."**

(O)"You aren't going to budge on this are you?"

"**Not an inch"**

(O)"Fine, but you get to be the one to call Mellie and explain why I won't be at the luncheon."

"**I will do it once we get in the car. Cy make sure the hospital knows were are coming"**

"Of course Mr. President."

(O) "Cy make sure they know to secure the premises. We don't need this turning into a media circus. The catch on to this and the next thing you know there will be false reports that I am at deaths door or something. Also, We probably want to be prepared with a statement about how were touring the maternity wing or something if the press does get wind of the visit." Managed to get out before her husband scooped her up into his arms and headed for the door.

(O) "Fitz, I am perfectly capable of walking."

"**Until we get you checked out, I am not risking another fall and besides, holding you makes me feel better."**

(O) "You are being so ridiculous right now."

That evening, after she had been run through what felt like a million different tests, they finally returned to the White House and immediately headed to the residence.

(O) "I think Cyrus and the press secretary are waiting for you in the west wing. You are still need to finalize the speech your are giving tomorrow at the veterans memorial. I am personally going to go and get something to eat." Olivia commented as she walked into their closet to change out of her dress and into something more comfortable.

"**I had your secretary clear your schedule for the evening and tomorrow. You should just stay here and relax. I think Ben was wanted to watch Finding Nemo for the 10,000 time if you wanted company."**

(O) "You cleared my schedule for tomorrow as well? Really Fitz, the doctor's told you I was perfectly fine. Not even a bruise."

"**Well, you deserve a day off anyway. You are working to hard in your condition anyway. Enjoy it. I wish I could spend it with you but after the veterans breakfast we are heading to Canada for a meeting with the Prime Minister. I won't be back until late."**

"Yes I remember. I will be fine. Maybe I head to the office and help Harrison and Abby. This latest case is proving to be a bit tricky."

"**Livie, I didn't have them clear your schedule just so you could refill it with something new. I want you to rest. When you feel today I was terrified. Please just take it easy and enjoy some down time. Even if you think it is ridiculous. For me, please?"**

"I will think about it." Olivia replied and couldn't help but smile at her sweet, though overprotective husband.

"**Thank you. I will be back in a few hours hopefully." **Fitz said before leaning down to give her a lingering kiss and then heading back to the west wing.

The next day, Olivia did take it relatively easy to appease her husband. She stayed in the residence and enjoyed a morning spent in some of her most comfortable cloths. However she did so work from the there and arrange to have lunch with Abby and Harrison for finalize some details. When she returned for that lunch, she and went to her closet to change and was startled to find that most of her shoes, specifically any with more than a flat heal on them were gone and had been replaced by a large quantity of flats. She quickly called for her assistant.

"Yes Mrs. Grant?"

(O) "Mrs. James, where are all of my shoes?"

"The president ordered them all put into storage until the end for your pregnancy."

(O) "Oh he did, did he? Well we will just see about that. Thank you Mrs. James."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDD

Well, that is it. If you read Chapter 9 (Overprotective) then you will recognize this as the fall I briefly described. Hopefully I will be able to sleep despite tonight's episode not bringing closure.

Enjoy.


	12. Baby Grant

Alright, so finally got over my writers block and was able to write about the arrival of Baby Grant. Plus writing this allowed be to escape from the "Will Fitz survive?" that is our current Scandal reality. Hope you enjoy, please review so I know whether it's was good or not! I really appreciate all the reviews I have received so far. Y'all are so sweet and they make me feel so special.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal. It belongs to the amazing Shonda Rhimes.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDD

"We are going to roll you up to the operating room in just a few minutes. Mr. President, nurse Jeffers will show you where to change into your scrubs while Mrs. Grant is prepped and Dr. Flexer is administering the anesthetic. Once that takes affect we will get started. The nurses will clean the baby up while we sew you back up and then we will bring you back to this room and the three of you can have some family time."

"**What else do we need to be prepared for?"**

"Many women will start to feel shaky and nauseous afterwards. This is usually a result of the anesthesia wearing off, so don't be alarmed. We will of course be keeping a very close eye out for any complications, but I don't anticipate any."

"**What are..." **Fitz began before he was interrupted by Olivia

(O) "Fitz, enough. You have already asked more questions then were ever necessary. You are just going to stress yourself out more trying to anticipate problems. And it stresses me out to see you stressing about it. No more questions. Let's just go have a baby…ok? Besides, this is not your first "time at the rodeo" "

"**It is my first time with you. And Mellie never needed to have a c-section. But I guess I can stop with the questioning if that would make you feel better."**

"Alright then. Lets get this show on the road, shall we?" The doctor said, grateful that the First Lady had stopped what was likely to be a barrage of questions from the president. At this point, several nurses and orderlies arrived to bring Olivia up the operating room. Fitz walked beside the bed the entire way, holding her hand the whole time. As they approached the doors to the operating room, one of the nurses nervously approached Fitz.

"Mr. President, if you would like to follow me, we will get you in you scrubs and other paraphernalia you will need to be in the operating room." (_Authors Note: by other paraphernalia I mean the shower cap looking things you have to wear on your shoes and head and the mask.)_

"**Of course" **Fitz replied before leaning down to give Olivia a tender kiss. "**I will see you in a moment."**

A few minutes later Fitz walked into Olivia's operating room prepped and ready to go. The sight of all the surgery instruments and other medical equipment unnerved him. Even though he knew that it was for the purpose of bringing their child into the world, the sight of Olivia in this setting, as the patient, tied his stomach in knots. He was going to be so happy when this was over and Olivia ok and they could hold their baby in their arms.

"Mr. President, that chair next to her head is for you." The nurse informed him.

"**Thank you"** he replied before taking a seat in the chair she had mentioned. One of his hands immediately came up to caress the side of Olivia's face.

"**How are you sweetheart?"** he asked his wife quietly.

(O) "Anxious to meet our baby." Olivia responded with a smile and upon seeing the worried look on her husbands face... "Fitz, look at me. I am going to be fine. This is going to be smooth sailing all the way and in probably less than an hour it will be all done and we will be holding our little boy or girl."

In response to this, Fitz just leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Alright Mr. President, Mrs. Grant. We are ready to get started. Mrs. Grant you may feel a little pressure or some tugging. That is normal." The doctor informed the expectant parents.

It was only about ten minutes later when the sound of an infant's cry filled the operating room.

"It's a Girl and looks to be nice and healthy!" The doctor explained. "Mr. President, would you like to cut the cord?"

"**Of course"** Fitz replied, joyful tears building in his eyes. When he stood up, the nurse handed him a pair or surgical scissors and he followed the doctor's instructions. After this was done, the nurse promised to just wrap her in a blanket quickly so that they could show her to Olivia. Fitz went back to his seat by Olivia's head.

"**Livie, she is amazing." **He said before leaning down to give her a light kiss. It was then that the nurse came back with the baby.

"Mrs. Grant, your daughter would like to meet you."

Olivia was overwhelmed with the sheer love she felt for this tiny person she was laying eyes on for the first time.

(O) "Hi baby girl." She whispered. "I can't wait to hold you."

"By the time they finish sewing you back up and have you back to the room we will have run all the routine tests and washed her up. Then you can have all the cuddle time you want." True to her word, when Olivia was rolled into her private hospital room a short time later, the nurses were there with Baby Girl Grant. As soon as they had locked her hospital bed into place, the newborn was placed into her mother's eager arms. Fitz came to sit on the bed beside his wife and put his arms around both his wife and new daughter.

(O) "Hi little one. I am your mommy." Olivia told the child with tears in her eyes. "Oh Fitz, she is so beautiful"

"**Yes she is Sweet Baby. Just like her mother."** Fitz responded with a smile before placing a kiss on Olivia's temple.

During this exchange, the nurses and orderlies quietly exited the rooms. Fitz and Olivia had requested that family and friends wait until a few hours after the baby arrived to come and visit so that the little family could enjoy some bonding time. The secret service, though ever present, did stay posted outside the room rather than in it. Thus Fitz and Liv and their daughter spent the next little bit of time enjoying as much privacy as Fitz's position and the simple fact that they were in a hospital would allow.

That evening Karen, Gerry and Ben were escorted to the hospital by their secret service agents along with Cyrus and James. When they walked into the room, it was obvious that they were anxious to meet their new baby sister. Both fell instantly in love with their new sibling. Once the baby was placed in Karen's arms, it was hard to get her hand the baby over to Gerry for his turn.

"Oh Dad, Livie, she is so cute! Look at those little cheeks. So adorable! I can't wait to have one just like her!" Karen gushed.

"**Oh yes you can."** was Fitz's immediate response to Karen last sentence. This made everyone in the room laugh.

A couple hours and several adorable iPhone taken photos later (including one with Karen and Gerry helping Ben hold their new sister on his little lap) it was time for the children to return to the White House.

"**Hey Cy, hold back a second please, we needed to talk to you about something." **Fitz told his chief of staff as Cyrus headed for the door. In response, Cyrus turned to the James and the children and told them that he would meet them in the limo in a few minutes.

"Yes Mr. President?"

(O) "Cy, we just wanted to ask you something. Though we may have had our differences in the past, you have always been pretty much a father figure to both Fitz and I. You were even inadvertently responsible for bringing us together. So we were hoping that you wouldn't mind being sort of an honorary grandfather to this little one. Grandpa Cy has a nice ring to it." Olivia explained.

"Liv, Mr. President. I …..I….I would be honored. Grandpa Cy, never thought I would ever hear that. But I like it" was Cyrus' choked up response.

"**Well then, I guess it is settled. Now kiss your grand daughter good night. They are waiting for you." **Fitz said with a big smile.

After he had left Fitz and Olivia spent the next hour taking turns holding and admiring their daughter.

(O) "You should probably be heading back to the White House to get some sleep Fitz" Olivia stated some time later.

"**Actually, I am staying right here with the two of you. I will probably have to head back to the White House at some point during the days. I am the President after all, we were lucky that we were able to have today fairly uninterrupted thanks to Cy holding down the fort. But until you are released, I am spending my nights sleeping here with you and our daughter."**

"That sounds wonderful."

The next day the White House press secretary released the following statement:

"President and Mrs. Grant are please to announce that at 11:15 am yesterday, they welcomed their daughter Lily Aria Grant. She weighed in at 8lbs 4ozs and was 20 inches long. Both Mrs. Grant and the baby are doing well and are expected to be released from the hospital a few days. You are asked to respect their privacy during this joyous time and allow them the family time to bond with their newest addition. The president will of course continue to execute his duties and obligations to the American people during this time. Thank you"

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDD

And by popular vote, baby Grant is a girl. The name Lily just kind of stuck in my head and wouldn't leave, but I did really like the suggestion of Aria and so I made that her middle name.

Again, Please read and review!


	13. Daddy's Girl

Ok, seriously until we have non-comatose Fitz, we need to stop with all the fanfiction that seems to want to focus on the shooting and Fitz possibly dying. I applaud the others for how wonderfully well written they are, but please, please, please…..I can't handle it (My obsession with this show and Olitz is going to be the death of me). Read one tonight that made me so upset I once again had to retreat to my happy Olitz world. So here is yet another previously unplanned chapter, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal, Shonda Rhimes does.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and realized it was still dark out. Glimpsing at the clock on her nightstand she saw that it was only a little after 2am. She knew immediately what had woken her up: Fitz was not in the bed beside her. Knowing that she always had a hard time falling back asleep until she was back in his arms, she got out of the bed and went in search of her husband. She suspected that he was must likely just down the hall in Lily's nursery.

The nine weeks since Lily was born had been surreal. Because she had a caesarean section, she and Lily had been at the hospital for 3 days following Lily's arrival. Once they had got her back home they tried to get her on as regular a schedule as their positions as President and First Lady would allow. At first it had seemed like endless rounds of feedings, naps and diaper changes but as efficient as both Fitz and Olivia had always been and with the resources they had at their disposal things had quickly evened out. Lily was even sleeping for longer and longer stretches during the night, much to their relief. The circumstances and obligations had necessitated that they accept help with Lily's care during the day, however both had agreed that they would be the only ones seeing to Lily at night. They had remained firm in this decision, but it had resulted it some rather sleepless nights, especially at first. Since her birth, Lily had become the White House and America's little darling. They had been very careful to release only a limited number of official pictures and she was never brought anywhere the paparazzi might be. However, those few pictures and reports of her growth and progress had been enough to rush Lily in the hearts of Americans. As for everyone at the White House, the lucky few that got to help with her simply adored her. She was such a happy and content little girl. On the occasions where she got to visit her daddy in the west wing, they entire staff just had to flock around her and when allowed, take turns holding her. When they were not at school or studying, Karen, Gerry and Ben spent as much time as they could with their new little sister. There had been a few instances where they had to stop been from trying to shove candy in Lily's mouth or pick her up to play with because at just under four years old, he didn't quiet understand all the rules you have to follow with a baby. As for Karen and Gerry, they enjoyed holding their little sister and trying to get her "co" and gurgle at them. Lily love being held by her siblings and usually rewarded them with smiles and happy sounds. But the arms that Lily obviously enjoyed being in the most, even more than her mother's, were her father's. It was quickly discovered that if Lily was crying, all they usually had to do was place her in Fitz's arms and she would quiet right down. Fitz was able to get her to fall asleep faster than anyone and she seemed to first achieve many of her milestones while he was holding her. Her first actual smile (not the ones caused by gas) came when she was little less than 6 weeks old and happened while Fitz had her on his lap and was playing with her little feet. Her first laugh had come just a couple weeks latter when Fitz was blowing raspberries on her little tummy. When Lily heard her father's voice she usually reached out for him and Fitz, who Lily had wrapped around her little fingers, was always happy to comply. Olivia could already tell that when Lily got older, she was going to have be the main "bad guy"/disciplinarian because Fitz' was going to have a hard time telling the little girl "no" if she wanted something.

Sure enough, as Olivia got closer to her daughter's nursery she heard Fitz's voice. When she peeked in she saw that was sitting in the plush ottoman with Lily on his lap he was talking to her. So, Olivia stayed just outside the door listening to their conversation.

" **and Daddy had to argue with those mean old congressman because they didn't want to do what I said but Daddy got them to see the error of their ways, yes I did." **From outside the door Olivia could hear Lily cooing and gurgling in response to her father's words.

"**When you are older you will be able to run rings around the crotchety old men, just like your mother. I can see it now. Just don't grow up to fact on me, ok Lily bug? I wish you could stay just like this forever. Cut as a button and just slobbering on boys rather than over them." **Olivia couldn't help but giggle at this last comment, which signaled to Fitz that she was there.

"**Hey, what are you doing up?"**

(O) "Your not being next to me woke me up and I decided to come find you. What about you"

"**She woke a little while ago and needed a diaper change. We were just having a bit of a chat."**

"ah" was Olivia's response as she walked over the take squeeze in next to her husband and daughter. Once she was situated she reached down and ran a finger down Lily's little cheek. "hey baby girl, are you having a good talk with daddy?" Lily cooed and gurgled and even made a few little bubbles in response to her mother's question.

"**I think that is a yes."**

"Of course it is, this little girl adores you. You could read her the stock report from the New York Times and she would still gurgle and coo and laugh because it was you doing it. She is such a little Daddy's girl"

"**Which is how it should be, isn't that right Lily bug?"** Fitz asked as he lifted Lily up from his lap and placed a quick kiss on her check before putting her against his shoulder closest to Olivia. Olivia leaned into Fitz with her head against the back of the ottoman and brought her hand up to rug circles on Lily's back. The three were content to just stay like this as Lily was quickly lulled back to sleep. A little while later Lily was fast asleep so they both stood up and Fitz placed the little girl back in her crib and Olivia covered her back up with a blanket.

"**Lets go back to bed"** Fitz said as he took his wife's hand in his and they walked together back to their room. A short time later, both were fast asleep, lulled by the comfort of each other's arms.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDD

Alright I know it is kind of short, but hopefully this was enough to help me sleep….we shall see. Hopefully after Thursday's episode, Fitz's health will be to a point where I won't spend the winter hiatus losing sleep over this show. It is getting a little crazy…:P.


	14. Hero

Ok, so this chapter was another unplanned addition, I was reading a cheesy romance novel and one of the scenes made me inspired this chapter. This is another instance of me writing a chapter primarily because of a need to escape to my happy Olitz world after tonight's episode so kind of a rushed job. Hope it is not to horribly awful.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

(O)"Jackson, where exactly is our next stop?" Olivia asked tiredly as she walked down the hallway at the hotel where she had just given a speech at the annual national CPS conference. It had been a long day of multiple public appearances as First Lady and trying to stay on top of OP&A's latest rather volatile case. She was ready to get back to the White House and see her husband and child.

"You have a press conference back at the White House Mrs. Grant"

(O)"Great, just let duck into the restroom to freshen up a bit before walking out into that sea of reports that is lining the street."

"Of course."

When Olivia entered the restroom she walked up to the mirror and pulled out her lip gloss and comb to freshen up. However, before she got started she noticed something strange. There was a hand sticking out through the narrow space between the floor and bottom of one of the stall doors. From the angle of the hand, it would appear someone was in somewhat of a sitting position against the stall door. But the hand seemed very limp.

(O) "Hello, are you alright in there?" she asked as she slowly approached the door. After receiving no answer she knocked and asked again. "Hello, do you need help?" Still not answer. Olivia looked through the narrow crack between the door and stall wall but could only determine that there was in fact someone slouched against the door. She tried to push the door open but it would not budge. She quickly knelt down and reached for the person's wrist to try and find a pulse. She was relived to find one, but it seemed rather slow and thready. Realizing that she was going to need assistance in trying to help the person, she quickly exited the room and turned to the head of her secret service detail who was standing just outside the door.

(O)"Rob there is a woman unconscious in a stall in there. One of you call for an ambulance and someone come help me." The SS agents immediately sprung into action, one placing the necessary phone call and the others following Olivia back into the restroom.

(O)"I tried to push and the door but it is locked and I she seems to be wedged up against so we can't just break it down." Olivia explained after further assessing the situation. There was only a small gap at the bottom of the stalls and then a bit of a gap at the top of them. After she saw this, she realized what needed to happen.

"Someone lift me up over the partition so I can get in there and see if I can help her and maybe move her enough for you to get the door open."

"Mrs. Grant, we can get to work on getting the stall door off, it shouldn't take very long. We just need to ask the maintenance for the tools"

"By the time we do that she could be dead, we need to get in there so we can access the situation. Now lift me up."

"Mrs. Grant, one of us will do it."

"The space between the top of the partition is narrow. I am the only one here that is going to fit. Now lift me up. " Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to talk the first lady out of going over the partition, Rob quickly complied and lifted her by the waist so that she could get a good enough grasp to pull herself over. As she went over the top she felt a sharp pain in her leg as it scrapped against something but paid no attention to it in her rush to get over and help the woman. Once she was over, she saw the woman slumped against the stall wall, her head in an awkward position that seemed to be hindering her ability to breath.

(O)"She is having trouble breathing." She yelled over to men on the other side. "I know that normally you shouldn't move someone who may have a neck injury but she is going to be corpse if she can't breath." Olivia told them through the stall door while trying to figure out the best way to accomplish her goal. The woman was probably twice her size so moving her by herself was going to be a challenge.

(O)"Throw your jacket over, I need something I can wrap around her chest and up under her arms so I can move her!" She commanded. Within seconds two black jackets came flying over the door. Olivia's first goal was getting the woman into a position where she could breath then moving her away from the door. Using the jacket she soon had the woman in a position where her airways were not being blocked by the position of her neck, but them came the hard part. It took multiple tugs and a lot of exertion, but she was eventually able move the woman far enough away from the door for the agents and hotel manager who had joined the group upon a hearing what had happened to get the stall door open enough to slip in and help her.

"The coat check clerk had seen her come in here and when I told him what was going on he was able to get her purse for me. I though it might help." The hotel manager explained quickly knelt down on the side of the woman opposite from Olivia. Olivia immediately grabbed to purse and dumped out it contents hoping there would be a clue as to what was wrong with the woman. The answer came in the form of a diabetes kit.

(O)"She's diabetic. Her blood sugar probably dropped too low." She explained before opening the kit and taking out the test strips and bloods sugar reader. "Anyone know what proper blood sugar level should be?"

"I do Mrs. Grant, my mother was a type 1 diabetic." Was the response from one of the secret service agents.

(O) "Well then get down here and show me what we can do before the paramedics arrive."

The agent quickly followed her instructions and knelt down beside her. He grabbed the glucose meter from the kit and quickly pricket the woman's finger and slipped the test strip into the machine.

"She is down in the 40's, that is dangerous low. She needs a glucose shot. The kit looks like it has both that and insulin shots."

(O) "So lets administer that then."

"Ummmm, Mrs. Grant, that was the one thing I could never help my mother with, I have problem with needles." The agent admitted sheepishly.

(O)"Seriously?...find just give it to me. Where does it need to go?"

"In her hip or glut region." He instructed and Olivia quickly did what he said. Only about 2 minutes later paramedics where being guided into the room. They quickly went to work assessing the patient's condition as Olivia and the agent explained what had already been done. When one paramedic noticed blood on the floor by the patient he immediately began searching her for injuries.

"I can't find where she is bleeding from." He stated when he could not find a wound.

(O)"That's my blood" Olivia responded when she realized what he was talking about.

"What?!" was the startled response from the head of her secret service detail.

(O) "It's just a cut on my leg. I scrapped it going over the partition. I will be fine."

"Mrs. Grant, I think we should get your leg checked out. That gash looks pretty deep." On of the paramedics stated.

"Its just a cut, I don't need to see a doctor keep your focus on the patient."

"Mrs. Grant, I know the president will insist on it if he sees you leg like that. I think it might be better to get it done with now rather than trying to fight him when he insists upon it later." An agent stated in an effort to get her to follow the suggestion.

(O)"Fine, but just have a doctor meet us at the White House, if I go to the ER or am seen being treated in public here, there will be a media circus."

At this point the paramedics has the patient, who was beginning to come around stabilized and ready to transport to the ambulance. After they got her out. The secret service agent, who had radioed to have Olivia's limo moved to the side entrance, rushed her out of the hotel and into that limo. Once they arrived back at the White House, Olivia was escorted up the residence where a doctor was waiting to examine her injury.

Olivia sat down on the coach and the doctor began to gently prob the cut and swollen bruise and began to clean the area with antiseptic. As he was finishing with the cleaning the door opened and a concerned looking Fitz walked through it followed.

"**Olivia, what is going on? I was just told that a doctor was brought it to see you?"**

(O)"It's nothing Fitz. Just a little cut." She said in an attempt to alleviate his worry. However, as he came to sit in the chair next the couch she was on, he caught a glimpse of the large gash and ever expanding bruise on her calf.

"**Jesus Livie, that is not nothing. What the hell happened?"**

(O)"Long story."

"Mrs. Grant, this is going to need several stiches. And when was you last tetanus shot?"

(O)"I can't remember exactly, maybe 9-10 years ago."

"So you will need one of those as well. I am also going to prescribe some antibiotics."

(O)"Is that really necessary?"

"This cut is deep and sustained at the top of a bathroom stall divider. I highly doubt that is an area that cleaners get at often. We could leave it and wait and see if an infection develops, but I don't recommend that course."

"**She will take the antibiotics**." Fitz answered for Olivia, then turned back to her "**Bathroom stall?"**

But before Olivia could respond, she was interrupted by someone else entering the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. President, Mrs. Grant, but it is all over the news, you are being hailed a hero." One of the aids stated quickly before turning on the television placed in the corner of the room. When the screen came on, Olivia saw the unconscious woman from the bathroom lying in a hospital bed giving an interview.

"It was so odd waking up and seeing her face. I though I was dreaming at first, but the paramedics told me that if she hadn't moved me enough to unblock my airways and then given by my glucose shot I would have probably been dead before they got there." The woman told the cameras.

"And that was the woman saved by First Lady Olivia Grant this afternoon in the bathroom of Wellington Hotel. According to reports, it was Mrs. Grant who found the woman unconscious, had paramedics called and realizing the seriousness of the situation personally climbed over into the stall to help. Witnesses report that they later saw Mrs. Grant escorted out of the hotel and into her caravan with what appeared to be an injured leg. There have not been any comments from the White House thus far; we will keep you posted as the story develops.

"**Is that how you cut your leg?"** Fitz asked incredulously.

(O)"Told you it was kind of a long story"

"**I want to hear every detail"** Fitz insisted and Olivia explained exactly what happen as he held her hands while the doctor stitched up and bandaged her calf.

"**My wife the hero." **Fitz stated proudly when it was all done.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Alright, so there it is. Yet another chapter created because the stress of the actual Scandal episodes has left me unable to sleep 3 Thursday nights in a row. Well, finals are done now so I will hopefully be able to actually do the chapters that were already planned and finish up this story and get back into my first story "roses are red". The fact that we have to wait 28 days for the next Scandal and I won't have school to distract be until that week means I will likely need to constantly be writing Scandal fanfiction to fill the void. Don't be surprised if before January 10th I have finished both this story and Roses are Red and started others. We shall see.

Please Please Please Read and Review!


	15. Happy Birthday Fitz!

So, originally the title of this chapter was "Happy Birthday Mr. President" but for obvious reasons….chief among that the fact that Fitz was fighting for his life in that episode of Scandal….I changed the name. Also, because I started this story before Fitz got shot in the show and my story line quickly broke with that of the show, in this story, Fitz never got shot.

Just to help you understand the time line, at this point in the story we are about 2 ½ years into his second term.

Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal. That honor belongs to Shonda Rhimes even though I am beyond pissed that she is keeping my Fitzy in a coma for the duration of winter hiatus. Not cool Shonda, not cool! And she shaved some of that amazing hair off…..definitely not cool!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Olivia walked into Fitz's private office off the oval to find him reviewing some proposed legislation for the upcoming congressional term. Hearing the door open, Fitz looked up and smiled when he saw it was his amazing wife who looked stunning in a surprisingly casual outfit of jeans, a t-shirt and a light sweater. He had not seen her since this morning when she had wowed him with a wonderful round of "Happy Birthday" lovemaking.

"**Well this is a pleasant surprise."**

(O) "Oh just you wait. You need to wrap up what you are doing and follow me."

"**Is everything ok?"**

"Everything is great, this is a good thing, just trust me and come on."

"**Well then, I guess I am at your disposal madam."** Fitz said with a chuckle as he stood up, grabbed his jacket and followed his wife out of the room. He soon found himself in the SUV often used to transport him around the city when they didn't want all the attention the limo created. Once they were both secure in the vehicle and it started moving, Olivia pulled a blindfold out of a bag that had already been in the car when they climbed in.

(O) "Here, but this on"

"**Really? Kinky…..I like it"**

"It is not for anything like that….well at least not today." Olivia responded with a laugh. "it is so you can't tell where we are going….so put it on and get comfy, we have a bit of a drive ahead of us." She explained and Fitz did as he was told. After this was completed, Olivia curled into his side and the two enjoyed a nice relaxing cuddle while over the course of the drive. About an hour later, Fitz felt the car come to a stop.

(O) " Ok, Keep that blindfold on, no peeking" Olivia command as she helped guide him out of the car.

"**I won't, I promise." **Fitz responded, wondering where on earth his wife was taking him. After they exited the car, they walked for a couple minutes before Olivia brought him to a stop.

"Alright were are here. You can take off the blindfold."

"**Finally, I was starting to think I was going to spend the rest of the night with this thing on."** Fitz stated as he reached up to remove it. And once he did….

"SURPRISE!" was shouted by his three older children. They were standing in front of him and Karen was holding 9 month old Lily. Behind them was a rather impressive camp site. It consisted of two large camping tents and raging campfire with logs and camp chairs in a circle around it.

"**What is all this?"**

(O) "Well, we know that you don't like your birthday being a big public affair and that you love the outdoors. So the kids and I thought that best way to celebrate was a camping trip with just the family. We are at Camp David, the cabins are just down the trail but we thought it would be fun to sleep under the stars. You are the president so of course there is potential for interruption, but we had your schedule cleared for the evening." Olivia explained.

"**This is…..this is great."** Fitz responded, rather chocked up. **"I can not think of a better way to spend my birthday than camping with all my favorite people." ** He finished as he walked over to his children and took Lily from Karen before pulling the older three into a group hug.

"Daddy, Daddy! It is going to be so much fun! We gots stuff for hotdogs and smores and Gerry said he is going to help me find arrowheads!" Ben exclaimed excitedly.

"**That sounds great buddy. And you will have to help Lily to, this will be her first camping trip ever!" **Fitz explained to the four year old.

"K!"

(O)"Why don't we all go for a walk and do some exploring." Olivia suggested.

"**Sounds like a good idea."**

The first family spent the next hour walking along the Camp David trails and just enjoying the great outdoors and being with each other. By the time they had finished with their walk, it was time to eat. They then spent the next hour roasting hot dogs over the Camp Fire, with Fitz patiently helping Ben as he managed to burn multiple hotdogs by sticking them directly into the flames before he managed to get one right. After the sun went down, the family started roasting marshmallows for smores while Gerry attempted to scare them all with Ghost stories.

Looking over at Olivia who was siting next to him with Lily in her lap watching the older children enjoying themselves. Fitz was eternally grateful for how his life had changed over the last four years. He could never have dreamed that he could be this happy and content, especially while still president. He took the marshmallow that he had been roasting and slapped it and a chunk of chocolate between two graham cracker before handing it over the Olivia.

"**Here you are Mrs. Grant"**

(O) "Why thank you Mr. President." Olivia responded as she took the smore and bit in.

(O) "That was delicious, I have not had smores in years." Olivia stated once she had finished eating it.

"**Me either. Hey, you have a little bit of marshmallow goop on the side for you mouth."** Fitz pointed out. Before Olivia could reach up and whip it away, Fitz leaned down and licked it away and then placed a light kiss on her lips.

"EWWWWWWW" was the response that little act received from Karen, Gerry and Ben.

"Gross Dad, get a room!" Gerry exclaimed.

"**You would think y'all would be used to our PDA by now. It is not as if it is an uncommon occurrence." **Was Fitz's response.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any better. Really not the image any of us want of you Dad, sorry. Did you like seeing PDA from your parents?" Karen stated.

"**You have a point."** Fitz replied with a laugh.

The evening continued on like this and the little family loved it. They had even made smores for all of the secret service agents who were discretely keeping watch around the campsite. Eventually Lily had fallen asleep in her father's arms and Ben, who had finally crashed down from his sugar high, was slumped in his chair snoring.

"**Well, I guess it is time to turn in guys. This was the best birthday party I have ever had. Thank you." **Fitz told Olivia and the two teenagers before he handed Lily over the Olivia and scooped the sleeping Ben up into his arms. Olivia and Fitz helped get the four children comfy in the larger of the two tents. Karen and Gerry were keeping Ben and Lily in their tent for the night so Fitz and Liv could have the other tent to themselves. Given that Lily was less than a year old, Olivia had initially been reluctant to agree to that sleeping arrangement but realizing they would be in a tent only a few feet away and that there were secret service agents all around, she have eventually given in.

Once they had the kids comfortable, Olivia and Fitz retired to their own tent for the night. Olivia had arranged for a double sleeping bag because having two separate sleeping bags wouldn't allow her to cuddle with her husband properly. A short time later they were settled in for the night. Fitz was lying on his back and Olivia was cuddled into his side while they quietly chatted.

"**Thank you for tonight Livie. This was perfect. I can not think of a better way to spend my birthday."**

(O) " I had a feeling you would like it. Cyrus wanted to plan some big gala, but I quickly put a stop to that."

"**Thank god. The last think I wanted to do on my birthday was have to schmooze and make nice with Washington's elite."**

(O) "Happy to be of service Mr. President." Olivia responded and them felt her husband's hand start to slip up under her shirt and his lips start nuzzling her neck.

(O) "Fitz, we can't do that here! There only thin tent walls between us and the kids….and our secret service agents." She whispered emphatically.

"**It is dark enough that none of them can see in here and we will just be quieter. Making love to you in the great outdoors has always been a fantasy of mine. Come on, be adventurous." **Fitz whispered back between placing intermittent kisses to Olivia's collarbone.

(O) "We can't….it is just … it is so…" Olivia tried to protest, but her desires quickly won out and Fitz got his fantasy.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDD

Well there you have it. I told y'all the chapters would start coming fast once finals were over. . Hope you enjoy. FYI, the reason they had to drive for an hour was because Camp David is about 100 km away from DC. Also….for a future chapter I am in the process of writing, I need to think of secret service nicknames for Olivia and the kids, we know Fitz is Falcon…..but I need names for the rest of them. If you have any ideas and would like to send them my way, I would appreciate it!


End file.
